Simple and Clean
by Beethhxx
Summary: Kairi y Sora siempre han sido buenos amigos. Ahora se odian. A muerte. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo podrán arreglarlo? o más bien... ¿podrán?  en proceso de corrección xd
1. Prólogo

Esas vistas le hacían calmarse. El cielo claro y despejado, el agua del mar cristalina. La sensación que producía la arena, blanca y fina, entre los dedos de los pies… Ese momento era perfecto. Mejoraba si en su cabeza aparecía la imagen de esa chica. De su sonrisa blanca y alegre. De sus finos cabellos cobrizos entre sus dedos. Esa mirada azul que le paralizaba. Recordar la sensación de sus labios rozándole los suyos… Cuánto lo echaba de menos. Al recordar la situación actual con ella decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

Se tumbó en la orilla de la playa. Las olas le mojaban los pies. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa le indujese al sueño. Rato después despertó cuando ya anochecía. Dedicó una última mirada al cielo y al mar.

Empezó a andar dirección al muelle, donde había dejado su barquita, cuando se fijó en la figura de alguien. Era imposible no reconocer su silueta. Su cabello al viento, con la mirada fija en algún punto del océano. Sora se quedó allí clavado. Mirándola. Llevaba enamorado de ella tantísimo tiempo… Pero pasó lo que pasó. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Se sentó en la barca y la desató del muelle. Empezó a remar hacia la isla grande. Le daba pereza remar, pero tenía que volver a casa antes de que su madre se preocupase.

En unos minutos estuvo en el muelle.

Amarró el bote en el estrecho muelle de madera y se dirigió con la cabeza baja hacia su casa.

Se paró delante de la puerta de su casa y suspiró profundamente. Colocó su mejor sonrisa en sus labios y entró.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -gritó.

Su madre se acercó a él y le abrazó. Se dirigieron los dos hacia la cocina donde estaban su padre y su hermano cenando. Se unió a ellos junto con su madre.

Después de estar una hora de tertulia familiar, se fue a su habitación. "Dios mío, qué asco que da esta habitación… parece una pocilga" pensó al abrir la puerta. Apartó los cacharros de encima de su cama y se metió dentro tras haberse puesto el pijama.

En pocos minutos la oscuridad de su cuarto se apoderó de su mente. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido pensando en _ella_.

* * *

Bueno, pues, tras años de no pasarme por fanfiction (literalmente) he decidido corregir esta história. La cosa cambiará poco. La trama será la misma, pero corregida xd

cambiaré algunos detalles, algunas de las reacciones, algunas acciones y tal, pero acabará prácticamente igual xD

He tenido unos problemillas técnicos por lo que he tenido que borrar todos los capítulos u_u" Yo pretendía no borrarlos hasta subir el que los reemplazaba y tal, pero mira xd

Me haría muy feliz si me dejaseis máaas reviews, si os gusta la história, los arreglillos y taaal xD

un beso gente!

Beethhxx!


	2. Discusión

**Discusión**

Era un día caluroso, en la penúltima semana de colegio. El sol castigaba a los habitantes de las islas del destino arrancándoles gotas de sudor.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban tres chicas estudiando el último examen final que les quedaba. Lengua.

-Bueno chicas, a estudiar se ha dicho -dijo Kairi con desánimo.

Las otras dos asintieron desmotivadas. Empezaron a ojear las páginas del libro. De vez en cuando alguna preguntaba sobre un tema y otra respondía. Cuando su capacidad de concentración estaba en la cima aparecieron cuatro chicos junto a ellas.

-Hola amores míos, ¿qué hacéis? -dijo uno de los dos rubios.

-Ay Roxas, dejadnos en paz, y no somos tus amores -dijo la chica rubia.

El chico le echó una mirada cómplice a la rubia y ésta sonrió.

-Por favor, estamos estudiando -dijo Kairi -si no queréis nada importante, largo.

Suplicó la pelirroja hablando sólo con Hayner y Roxas. No quería ponerse a gritar. Olette les suplicó con la mirada que se fuesen. Sora se acercó más para decir algo, pero tropezó y cayó encima de Kairi. Se pusieron los dos rojos. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Esto… lo siento… yo… me he tropezado y… -dijo él intentando excusarse.

-Sal -dijo solamente ella.

-Sí está bien… lo siento mucho… -se disculpó otra vez.

-Sal si no quieres que te quite los ojos de sus cuencas con mis propios dedos -dijo entre dientes y luego sonrió diabólicamente.

-Eh… sí, claro -susurró él levantándose lo más deprisa que pudo.

Le tendió una mano a su compañera. Ella la ignoró y lo mismo hizo con él. Se giró hacia sus amigas y se sacudió la falda.

-Amigas mías, si me disculpáis… -susurró bajito para no explotar.

Ellas asintieron. Se dio la vuelta y con la cabeza alta empezó a andar hacia el edificio. Tenía los puños crispados y la mandíbula apretada. Tras dos años de psicólogo había aprendido a apaciguar su ira. Cuando empezó a ir al psicólogo, cada vez que veía a Sora necesitaba romper algo para no romperle la cara a él. Alguna vez le había pegado a algún compañero o al mismo Sora. La gente que había visto el pequeño accidente, es decir, la gran mayoría de los alumnos, miraban a Kairi con miedo, escondiéndose de ella. Llegó a la puerta del edificio y la cerró con cuidado.

-Vaya, parece que no está muy enfadada -dijo Riku.

-No amigo, ¡está cabreadísima! -dijo Sora preocupado.

Olette tragó saliva estruendosamente. Hayner se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila, se le pasará pronto -le susurró para que se calmara.

Ella sonrió y le dio la mano. Roxas se acercó a Naminé y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola contra él.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a decirle algo? -preguntó Roxas.

Ella solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado con gesto triste.

-Ahora es mejor que la dejemos sola o nos tirará por la ventana -dijo la morena asustada.

Sora salió corriendo hacia el edificio. Oyó la voz de Riku advirtiéndole que no fuese, pero quería disculparse. Entró en el aula de música, la favorita de Kairi.

-¿Kai…?

-¿Qué? -dijo ella serenamente, con la voz cargada de ira.

Dio unos pasos hacia el piano, donde estaba ella sentada. Tuvo el valor suficiente de llegar hasta poder tocar el piano y verla a ella. Se apoyó en el instrumento, cogiendo confianza y consiguió abrir la boca.

- Yo quería…

-Cállate si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza -dijo ella muy seriamente, sin mirarle aún y acariciando las teclas del piano.

La melodía que inundaba el aula era una canción que a Sora le recordaba cuando eran aún amigos. Observó los finos dedos de la chica moverse por el teclado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, para controlarse, supuso el chaval.

-Bueno, si no me dejas hablar me voy -dijo harto de oír el piano.

Ella no dijo nada. Siguió tocando el piano. El chico exasperado soltó un sonoro suspiro de frustración y se alejó hasta la puerta. Kairi levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo en tono cortante.

Él que ya estaba en la puerta, apretó los puños y se giró. Se acercó rápidamente donde ella estaba. La chica se sorprendió de que se atreviese a acercarse tanto. Sora se apoyó en el banquillo donde se sentaba, quedando así a la misma altura que ella.

-He venido a pedirte perdón, pero eres tan exageradamente borde que no me has dejado. Y que sepas que yo también me sé enfadar -dijo él rudamente.

-No necesito que me pidas perdón, no te necesito. Es más no te quiero en mi vida -dijo ella inexpresiva.

Sora soltó una risita ahogada y se puso recto. Se llevó las manos a la boca y luego se las llevó al pelo. Su expresión era de incredulidad.

-Perdóname pero si no hubiese sido por mí, hace 5 años habrías muerto a manos de Riku -dijo recordándole la "aventura".

-Pues ojalá me hubiera matado, así no habría pasado nada -dijo ella levantándose del banquillo.

Sora pegó un puñetazo en la pared y esta se agrietó. Se encaró a Kairi y le dijo:

-Abre los ojos, bonita, ábrelos porque te hace mucha falta -le susurró a pocos centímetros de su cara -Yo también tengo motivos para odiarte, ¿sabes? -dijo con cara de asco -yo también los tengo.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra y se acercó aún más a él. Podía sentir el aliento de ella aturdiéndole.

-Y a mí… ¿Qué me importa? -susurró atreviéndose a poner una sonrisita de autosuficiencia -¿A mí qué más me da que me odies? Mejor aún -dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-El caso es que no lo hago -dijo él rabiando.

Ella se detuvo un par de segundos y siguió su camino. Sora volvió a pegar un puñetazo en la pared. Apoyó la cabeza y luego se sentó en el suelo tapándose la cara y agarrándose los pelos. Empezó a sollozar y a darse contra la pared.

* * *

Hoooola otra vez! bueno, como tengo ya hasta el capítulo 4 (y el 5 casi acabado) los subiré todos a la vez y así no hago esperar tanto ^^

Por cierto, a las que habéis leido el fic... versión no corregida, llamémosle así xd, voy a cambiar a Niko (la chica inventada xd) por Xion (aparece en KH 358/2Days para más información de ella : ./wiki/Xion ) ya que he sabido de ella hace poco y me pareció que era mejor cogerla a ella xdd

Bueno, seguiré subiendo más capis en breves ;)


	3. Un café y una explicación

**Un café y una explicación**

Cuando sonó el timbre Naminé y Olette junto con los chicos entraron en su clase. Riku se fue con sus compañeros a su clase. Kairi estaba en su sitio bastante tranquila. Naminé no se atrevió a decirle nada. Llegó la profesora de Lengua y tras unos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo la profesora mientras repartía los exámenes.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció Sora con una mano sangrando, la cara roja y el pelo revuelto. Se acercó a la profesora.

-Perdone por el retraso -dijo dolido -no volverá a pasar.

-Sora tío, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Hayner.

Él asintió. Naminé y Olette tenían los ojos como platos. Kairi ni siquiera le miraba. La profesora le puso una mano en la frente.

-Hijo, vete a la enfermería, ya me harás una redacción o algo, pero ahora mismo no puedes hacer el examen. Mira cómo tienes la mano, pero ¿tú que has hecho? -preguntó extrañadísima.

Él miró a Kairi y ella le miró a él. Ni alegría ni tristeza se reflejaron en la cara de Kairi. Miró otra vez a la profesora.

-Nada señorita, un arrebato -dijo el chaval.

La profesora sonrió y le mandó a la enfermería. Sora salió de la clase. Roxas le pasó un papel a Kairi. "¿Qué cojones le has hecho a mí hermano?" leyó ella. "Yo nada" escribió "él solito ha golpeado la pared" y se la pasó. Roxas la miró con cara de odio y Naminé le dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas, tan tranquilizadoras.

-Compréndela un poco -susurró.

-Luego hablamos -dijo Roxas.

Después del examen de lengua salieron las tres chicas y se encontraron con su amiga Xion. Kairi estaba muy callada ese día. Naminé se había fijado en que lo de Sora le había tocado el corazón, a pesar de que lo sabía ocultar bastante bien.

-Chicas id tirando, que me tengo que quedar un momento -dijo Naminé.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos? -dijo la del pelo negro

-No, no, no hace falta en serio -dijo Naminé estresada.

-Qué pena, te pierdes lo que les iba a contar -dijo Xion divertida.

Ella puso cara triste.

-¡Prométeme que me lo contarás!

La del pelo corto le guiñó un ojo. Con eso ya era feliz. Cuando vio que ya se habían ido salió Roxas de la clase y le besó. No les hizo falta ni decirse hola. Salieron del colegio cogidos de la mano. La llevó a una cafetería cerca de su casa.

-Siéntate aquí, ahora vengo -dijo tras darle otro beso.

La chiquilla asintió y sonriendo como una tonta se sentó. El muchacho volvió con dos cafés.

-Con leche, azúcar y vainilla -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Naminé soltó una risilla y Roxas sonrió. De repente se puso serio y se apoyó en la mesita de la cafetería. Clavó su mirada en la de la chica.

-Cuéntame -dijo él .

-Bueno… primero de todo promete no contar nada de nada .

Él hizo el gesto de coserse la boca, ponerse una cremallera, cerrar un candado y tirar la llave bien lejos. Naminé se rió.

-Genial. Bueno ya sabes, después de lo que pasó, ella estaba muy mal -explicó -estaba furiosa, no paraba de llorar. Sabes que se metió en muchos líos porque pegó a muchos chicos y tal -él asintió -bueno pues eso era lo que más le dolía, tener que desahogarse matando a alguien, figuradamente, claro está.

Bueno pues ella estaba así de mal, se intentó suicidar muchas veces. Sora era el amor de su vida y le hizo eso. No se lo perdonó ni a él ni a ella misma por haberle confiado todo lo que tenía. Y entonces empezó a ir al psicólogo. Mickey le ayudó mucho. Le ayudó tanto que la convirtió en una roca impenetrable. Nada le afecta ahora, o eso creemos. La cosa está en que ahora para ella Sora está muerto. No quiere saber nada de él. Le importa un comino todo lo que le digamos de él. Fue muy cabrón haciéndole eso.

Roxas se quedó parado.

-Pero él también podría odiarla y no lo hace -dijo Roxas defendiendo a su hermano -ella le reventó el labio y le abrió una ceja.

-Lo de la ceja fue sin querer y lo del labio… bueno, yo también le hubiese pegado un puñetazo -dijo Naminé.

-Sora ha llorado cada día sin excepción desde que le dejó -dijo -no hay día en que no me diga: "la echo de menos Roxie" ¿Sabes lo que es que tu gemelo mayor después de haber salvado no-sé-cuantos mundos te venga llorando porque su chica no está con él?

La rubia se quedó paralizada. Miró a Roxas y luego el suelo.

-Estoy con Kairi, aunque admito que es demasiado cruel -dijo ella.

Roxas asintió y se levantó para agacharse al lado de Naminé. Le cogió una mano y se la besó.

-No me hagas nunca lo que se han hecho estos dos, por favor -susurró.

Ella negó. Sonrió y le besó. Roxas se levantó y le retiró la silla.

-Señorita -dijo sin soltarle la mano para que se levantase.

-Gracias -dijo levantándose y pasándole un brazo por la cintura a su chico -¿cómo es que nos vamos tan pronto?

-Quiero ver cómo está mi hermano

-Ostras, es verdad, dile que espero que se recupere pronto -pidió la chica.

-Hecho. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -preguntó preocupado.

-No soy una niña pequeña, se cómo ir -replicó sacándole la lengua.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, pero no me gusta que vayas sola -murmuró mientras la abrazaba.

Naminé le besó y se despidió. Se fue corriendo y el chico entró en su casa. Subió al cuarto de su hermano corriendo. Llamó a la puerta. Sora estaba dormido. Le corrían algunas lágrimas por la cara. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y otra en la mano. Se movía bruscamente, retorciéndose en sus pesadillas. Roxas le zarandeó un poco para despertarle. El muchacho abrió los ojos.

-Dice Naminé que te mejores pronto -anunció con una sonrisa.

Sora resopló. Se quedó mirando el infinito.

-Sabes de sobras que no es la que quiero que lo diga -dijo poniéndose una mano en el cogote con cara de dolor -me duele mucho.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? -dijo -¿cómo te has hecho eso?

-Lo de la mano fue pegando un par de puñetazos a la pared, para no dárselos a Kairi, aunque no le hubiesen ido mal, pero nunca le haría eso. Y lo de la cabeza fue golpeándome.

-No tienes remedio -dijo su hermano entre carcajadas.

Sora ni siquiera sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode? -dijo -que la tía no muestra expresiones. No sé si se alegraba o se entristecía. Estoy harto de esta tía. ¡Me tiene hasta las narices!

-Así se habla hermano, olvídate de ella -animó Roxas.

-Pero es que la quiero mucho Roxie, la echo de menos -dijo revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

-Anda, duerme y calla -dijo el chico rubio partiéndose de risa.

Salió de su habitación y se fue a la suya a dormir. Pobre hermano el suyo, llevaba casi 3 llorando cada día por una chica a la que le arruinó la vida.

* * *

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo del fic, decid si os va gustando o noo! xdd

En fin... ahora cuando acabe de corregir el siguiente capítulo lo subo en seguida ^^ AH! por cierto, tengo una idea para hacer otro SoKai, cuando acabe con este empezaré con el otro!

Y otra cosa, ¿Sabéis de alguna web para colgar historias totalmente inventadas? si es así decidme algo porfa ^^

Besooooooos!


	4. Un pequeño accidente

**Un pequeño accidente**

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de color claro de la habitación de Xion. La chica despertó cuando el reloj empezó a emitir un pitido casi nasal que le molestaba mucho. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y bostezó. Se puso en pie con pocas fuerzas y se fue al baño arrastrando los pies. Se miró al espejo. Tenía ojeras y la cara de muerta. Se echó agua fría para despertarse un poco. Después de haber hecho todo lo necesario en el baño, se puso el uniforme. Después de desayunar salió de su casa y se dirigió, algo dormida aún, hacia el colegio. Se encontró con Olette y Naminé de camino.

-Hola -dijo grogui.

-Buenos días -dijeron ellas llenas de energía.

Xion siguió su camino medio zombi. Oyó un comentario de la rubia.

-Pues se ve que Sora está fatal, pobrecillo. Me dijo Roxas que desde que Kairi le dejó ha estado llorando cada día -dijo Naminé algo triste.

-Pues que hubiese pensado antes de…

-Cállate, no quiero volver a oírlo -dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo el silencio.

-Hola Kairi -dijo Olette -Oh, ¿Quién es ese que está tumbado en el suelo? -preguntó curiosa.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron. Debajo de la cabeza vendada del chico había un charquito de sangre.

-Dios mío -susurró Naminé -¡Llamad a una ambulancia! -gritó desesperada.

Olette y Xion se acercaron a Sora incapaces de hacer nada y Roxas vino con una profesora. Kairi se quedó de pie. Clavada en el suelo con la boca abierta. ¿Le había matado? No, aún respiraba.

Minutos después llegó una ambulancia. El cúmulo de gente que había a su alrededor desapareció. Los paramédicos habían ido a buscar la camilla. La pelirroja seguía de rodillas cerca de Sora. Nadie sabía si estaba llorando o no porque había empezado a llover. Cuando los médicos hubieron metido al chaval en la ambulancia se acercaron a ella.

-Chica, ¿eres amiga del chaval? -ella no respondió -¿quieres venir con él?

Kairi asintió, no supo por qué. Subió a la ambulancia y se sentó al lado del paramédico. Miró al chico. Tenía una venda que le cubría media cabeza y otra que le cubría los nudillos. Su cara estaba tan pálida como la de un fantasma.

-¿Q-qué le ha pasado? -dijo atreviéndose a hablar.

-Su hermano nos ha contado que ayer se dio un golpe fuerte contra la pared y tuvieron que ponerle puntos. Le han saltado dos o tres -explicó.

-¿Y por qué está tan pálido?

-Un bajón de azúcar. Se ve que ayer no comió ni cenó ni ha desayunado hoy -respondió el hombre acomodándose en su asiento.

-¿Puede mirarle la herida del puño? -dijo algo preocupada.

El hombre asintió y le retiró la venda al chico. Pasó sus dedos enguantados por las peladuras de sus nudillos.

-Parece que le dio a algo demasiado duro. Tiene un dedo fracturado y todo -dijo mientras le toqueteaba la mano.

Kairi no dijo nada más. Le dolía que el chico estuviese así por su culpa. El día antes no le había importado nada. Ahora que había pensado que el muchacho estaba muerto, algo se había removido en su interior. Esa barrera que había conseguido construir durante casi 3 años empezó a temblar. Tenía que volver a construirla antes de que Sora despertase. Empezó alejándose de la camilla cuando bajaron del vehículo. La hicieron esperar en una sala mientras le curaban y le ponían en una habitación. En media hora apareció una doctora que la avisó de que ya podía pasar. Se acercó a Sora que estaba en la cama. Tenía un vendaje nuevo en la cabeza y le habían inmovilizado el dedo del medio de la mano derecha. Le acarició la mejilla inconscientemente.

-Eres un capullo y un mentiroso -dijo con cara de asco y de rabia -te odio tanto que ahora mismo cogería una almohada y te ahogaría -escupió con puro odio -Pero en cambio, si lo hiciese, me querría suicidar. No me preguntes por qué, solo lo sé -le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Se puede pasar? -dijo la voz de un chico.

Kairi se giró y se topó con Roxas. Asintió. El chico se acercó a la cama y le cogió la mano a su hermano. Acercó la butaca que había al lado y se sentó.

-Mira quién ha venido a verte -le habló al inconsciente -Sí, ¡es Kairi!

La chica se rió.

-No he venido por gusto -dijo ella divertida.

-Bueno, pero has venido, que es lo que a él le importa -dijo el rubio emocionado.

-Que le importa dice…

Clavó su mirada en el hermano del herido. Él le devolvió la mirada también.

-Sí que le importa. Es más apuesto que cuando se despierte y te vea dejará de dolerle todo -dijo muy convencido.

-No, no me va a ver aquí. Yo me largo ya -dijo ella harta de estar en el hospital.

-Qué pena -dijo Roxas -le encantaría que al menos le mirases sin odio.

Kairi se giró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que le mire sin odio dices? -soltó una risilla entre dientes -vas listo -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y saliendo de la habitación.

-Sora, las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, te lo dice tu _brother _-dijo animado.

Después de las clases Xion se fue con Kairi a su casa. Al llegar, dejaron las mochilas en el cuarto de la pelirroja y fueron a comer a la cocina. Hubo silencio mientras cocinaban. La chica puso dos platos en la mesa y todo lo necesario para comer. Se sentaron y justo antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca clavó la mirada en ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Kairi molesta por su mirada.

-Sigues enamorada de él, ¿me equivoco?

A ella se le cayó el tenedor de la mano y se la quedó mirando estupefacta. La típica sonrisa picarona de Xion se asomó en sus labios. Kairi tragó saliva.

* * *

Y aquí va otro!

Realmente cuando me lo releo, me doy cuenta de que Kairi es _muy_ cruel! Pero tiene que ser así, que sino no mola tanto ^^

ya vereis ya vereis!

muajajaja!

besooooos!


	5. Lo que pasa cuando te dicen que te odian

**Lo que pasa cuando te dicen que te odian**

En pocos minutos llegaron los cuatro al hospital. Riku se acercó a su mejor amigo y le zarandeó un poco. Nada. No despertaba.

-Lleva así todo el día, esto no es normal -dijo Roxas desesperado.

-¡Sora tío, despierta! -gritó Riku.

-Ay dejadme dormir pesados -susurró el chaval casi sin entenderse.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y se le ocurrió algo para que se despertase.

-Hermano, ha venido Kairi -dijo maliciosamente.

Sora pegó un bote en la cama y se incorporó tan deprisa que se mareó, pero no le importó. Kairi estaba ahí, _su_ Kairi estaba ahí. Empezó a buscar por la habitación. La máquina que controlaba sus pulsaciones empezó a pitar considerablemente rápido.

-¡¿Dónde está? -gritó.

-Pues en su casa supongo -dijo Naminé.

Sora se tumbó otra vez y se puso en posición fetal para volver a dormir.

-Tengo un hermano imbécil. Eres un mentiroso -declaró.

-Que no idiota, que ha venido de verdad, pero se ha ido -dijo tristemente.

Sora se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez más despacio. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Ha venido de verdad? ¿Cuánto rato ha estado? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Estaba preocupada, triste, contenta? ¿cómo ha venido? ¿por qué ha venido? -soltó el chico rapidísimo.

-Sooo caballo que te ahogas -dijo Hayner.

Sora sonrió y se disculpó. Roxas se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Ella… sí ha venido y ha estado… pues no sé cuánto rato pero se ha estado hasta las doce más o menos. Creo que ha venido en la ambulancia. Bueno, cuando he llegado yo estaba a tu lado diciéndote algo. Y bueno he llegado yo y…

El chaval le miró con cara de interrogación. Entristeció de repente y Sora con él.

-Bueno, no he hablado mucho con ella -dijo -no quiso quedarse cuando despertaras.

-No sigas, me ha quedado claro -susurró.

Quiso cerrar los puños, pero vio que tenía el dedo del medio inmovilizado. En silencio empezó a desenvendarse la mano.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Riku.

El chaval no contestó y se quitó la venda y la férula del dedo. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y se acercó a la pared de enfrente de la cama. Acercó la oreja y dio unos golpecitos para comprobar si sonaba hueco o no.

-Esta es perfecta -susurró mientras se acariciaba el puño lleno de heridas.

Empezó a golpear la pared con una rabia incontrolable, cuando se dieron cuenta, los tres amigos intentaron agarrarle.

-Naminé llama a la enfermera -gritó Hayner.

La chica salió corriendo y pocos minutos después entró con una enfermera. La señora empezó a buscar por un cajón y sacó una jeringa.

-Aguantadle bien chicos -dijo mientras le clavaba en el cuello el sedante.

Sora siguió luchando contra ellos unos segundos, pero poco después cayó rendido en sus brazos. Le acostaron en la cama otra vez. El chico susurró algo que nadie entendió. La enfermera dijo que dormiría un par de horas y que enseguida vendría otro médico a vendarle la mano, que otra vez sangraba. Olette estaba horrorizada. Tenía una mano en la boca y la otra crispada agarrando la barandilla de la cama. Hayner se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Se pondrá bien mi amor -le susurró en el oído.

-Chicos ya es tarde, iros si queréis -dijo Roxas.

Todos asintieron, el chico quería quedarse con su hermano. Naminé se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo? -susurró con su sonrisa.

Él miró al chico de la cama. La miró a ella. Asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentaron en el sofá abrazados. El chaval se durmió. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Se oyó un fuerte suspiro. Naminé trató de no despertar a Roxas. Lo tumbó un poco en el sofá para que durmiese mejor. Se acercó a la cama. Sora había despertado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica.

Sora asintió, no era capaz de hablar aún. Ella se acercó un poco más a él.

-No intentarás destrozar la pared otra vez, ¿No? -el chico negó -que sino te tendremos que atar.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos. Buscó algo en las mesillas de noche. Naminé le alcanzó el vaso de agua. Articuló un gracias con sus labios. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió un poco.

-Gracias -dijo con esfuerzos -despierta a mi hermano porfa.

La chica se acercó y dulcemente despertó a su chico. Roxas saltó del sofá y se acercó a su hermano.

-Roxie, me quiero ir de aquí -dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo extrañado.

Empezaron a salirle lágrimas de los ojos y fue incapaz de hablar. Le agarró fuerte las manos a su hermano.

-Voy a ver si el médico te puede dar el alta, mientras se quedará Naminé contigo, ¿está bien? -dijo el gemelo.

El otro asintió. Naminé se acercó a él y le abrazó. No dijeron nada en un rato.

-¿Ha vuelto a venir? -preguntó él con esperanzas.

Ella se quedó clavada donde estaba y entristeció. Le pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Lo siento Sora… Es muy tozuda -dijo ella sin saber qué decirle.

El poco brillo de esperanza que quedaba en los ojos del chico desapareció. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y empezó a sollozar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y vino Roxas con sus padres y la doctora.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo la doctora -¿te duele algo?

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Pues aquí tienes el alta -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sora cogió su ropa y se vistió en dos minutos. Abrazó a sus padres y se fue con ellos. Roxas y Naminé iban a su paso.

-Oye, gracias por quedarte conmigo.

Ella sonrió. Anduvieron juntos hasta la entrada principal del hospital.

-Bueno, mi amor, me tengo que ir ya para casa -dijo Naminé abrazándolo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -preguntó.

Ella negó y besó al chico. Él sonrió y la abrazó.

-Buenas noches -dijo mientras le besaba la frente a la chica.

Ella sonrió y vio desaparecer entre las sombras a su chico. Anduvo pensativa de camino a casa cómo podía hacer que Kairi y Sora volviesen, aunque fuese, a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

Aishh, ¡pobre Sora! Me odio a mí misma por hacerle esto :(

jajaja! en fin, de momento no tengo nada más escrito, pero empezaré ahora mismo con el capítulo nuevo! No sé por qué pero tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir ^^ mejor, no?

Un beso Gente!


	6. Un amor que se perdió bajo la lluvia

**Un amor que se perdió bajo la lluvia**

Estaba él en la cama medio dormido. Una voz suave acarició con dulzura sus oídos. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella. Con una sonrisa digna de un ángel.

-¿K-Kairi? -susurró él sin fuerzas.

La chica asintió. Sora sonrió y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la abrazó. Ella respondió al abrazo sin rechistar. Miró fijamente al chaval. Este le acarició la mejilla y ella colocó su mano encima.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró.

Ella asintió.

-Dime que me has perdonado, por favor -dijo él.

La cara de la chica cambió por un segundo de expresión. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y clavó su mirada en él. Se clavaron los ojos el uno en la otra y salvaron la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios. Sora puso su mano en la espalda de ella para acercarla más. Kairi se separó de sus labios y le besó la frente.

-No va a ser tan fácil, mi amor -le susurró al lado del oído con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Saltó en la cama de repente. Hacía mucho que había dejado de soñar con ella de _esa_ manera. Ahora cuando soñaba con ella, era en pesadillas. Empezó a ser así cuando ya perdió la esperanza de volver a recuperarla. ¿Qué quería decir eso, pues? ¿Acaso volvía a tener esperanzas? Sí, y sabía cómo y cuándo volver a intentarlo porque conocía a Kairi más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Por tanto, conocía sus debilidades también. Saltó de la cama y encendió el televisor. Puso el canal meteo. Perfecto. Ese día parecía que iba a llover. Preparó todo para ir al colegio. Ese día se peinó a conciencia. Se lavó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le empezó a sangrar una encía. La escupió e hizo gárgaras con agua. Se miró en el espejo y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Ánimo, tú puedes -susurró -Kairi es mía y de nadie más.

Sonrió al oír eso. Aunque ya lo había pensado, decirlo en voz alta le animó. Como no podía estar en casa de lo nervioso que estaba se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí. Se fue a la playa y miró el reloj. Tenía tiempo de estar en el islote. Agarró el barquito y empezó a remar. En unos minutos estuvo allí. Se quedó en el muelle, con los pies en el agua. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Vio el árbol paopu, donde hacía años que él se sentó junto a Kairi y Riku. Deseosos de ver qué había más allá del mar. Habían estado separados demasiado tiempo. A Riku ya le había recuperado, pero a Kairi la volvió a perder por culpa de su orgullo. Ya estaba harto de su orgullo. Quería acabar ya con eso. Tras varios minutos decidió ponerse en marcha para ir al colegio.

Ya pasadas varias horas, Sora vio que las nubes negras empezaban a asomarse. Perfecto. Cuando empezase a llover se pondría en marcha el plan.

Ya acabado el último día de clase (no el curso) empezó a llover. El chaval andaba con pasividad bajo su paraguas. Vio de lejos a Kairi corriendo. "Bien, está sola" pensó. Dio una vuelta por la isla y pasó por delante de su casa. Ella estaba sentada en la escalera de su casa. Qué raro. Se acercó a ella.

-Me han dicho que viniste a verme ayer -dijo Sora con tono burlón.

Ella no contestó. Seguía con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando el suelo.

-Hace frío ¿no? -dijo viendo cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Lo miró con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a amargarme aún más la existencia? -dijo en tono cruel.

Sora se quitó su chaqueta y se la tendió con su gran sonrisa. Kairi estuvo a punto de sonreír. A punto. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Déjame en paz. No necesito nada de ti.

-Pues muérete de frío, bonita -dijo él haciendo ademán de ponerse la chaqueta.

Ella se la arrancó de las manos. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Quién te ha dado permiso para…

Él le puso un dedo en los labios y se acercó a ella.

-Tienes mi chaqueta, guapa -le recordó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y giró la cabeza para sonreír a gusto. Él se levantó y abrió otra vez su paraguas. Le tendió su mano.

-¿Un paseo, bella damisela? -ella puso los ojos en blanco -No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Pues un no es lo que tendrás -dijo ella. Sora seguía con la mano delante de ella.

-Vamos mujer, como en los viejos tiempos -sonrió -por favor, pórtate bien aunque sea solo hoy -suplicó.

Kairi miró su mano y luego a él.

-¿Qué pretendes? -dijo ella sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No pueden dos viejos amigos pasear juntos? -preguntó con su arrebatadora sonrisa.

Ella vaciló pero finalmente agarró su mano. Empezaron a andar sin rumbo fijo, en silencio. Los dos miraban sus pies, muertos de vergüenza. Sora decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Qué hacías sentada en las escaleras? -preguntó inocentemente.

-A ti que te… -se lo pensó dos veces antes de terminar la frase -Me he olvidado las llaves y mis padres no están.

Esperó una risa o algún comentario burlesco, pero no apareció. Se atrevió a mirarle y solo se encontró con sus dos grandes ojos clavados en ella y su sonrisa blanca. Se sintió mejor.

-Qué raro que no te rías de mí -observó.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. El chico había madurado bastante. Entraron en un parque que estaba bastante oscuro. Sora la condujo a un lugar en el parque en concreto. Era un pequeño hueco entre los árboles y los arbustos. Había un banquito y una fuente. Era un lugar mágico. Él se sentó y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que se sentara con él. Kairi se quedó de pie.

-Si no te importa me quedo aquí -susurró ella con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió y se levantó también.

-No debería estar bajo la lluvia -susurró acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué, no te gusta? -preguntó confundida.

Él movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-El vendaje -dijo él con una sonrisa.

Hizo una mueca y se giró. Sora se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó ella.

Él le hizo dar una vuelta cogiéndola de la mano.

-No importa eso.

-Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

Por la voz, podría asegurar que estaba llorando, pero no sabía si las gotas de agua de su cara eran lágrimas o lluvia.

-No. Nada fue tu culpa. Soy yo el masoquista -dijo riendo.

Kairi sonrió y abrió los ojos como platos de repente. Agarró los brazos del chico y le miró la muñeca del brazo izquierdo.

-Sora… no -dijo ella débilmente dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Lo siento… dejé de hacerlo hace unos meses -susurró él arrepentido.

Ella le miró enfadada y le abofeteó.

-¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó enfadada -¿Querías matarte o qué?

Él la miró extrañado.

-Es obvio que sí, quería matarme -dijo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? -dijo ella con los ojos rojos.

-Porque tú no estabas a mi lado -dijo él.

Kairi se alejó unos pasos mirando el suelo.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, por favor -dijo él.

Ella asintió. Sora volvió a sentarse. Se quedó mirando a la chica que bailaba bajo la lluvia. Estaba más que empapada, calada hasta los huesos. Se giró y le miró.

-¿No oyes esa música? -preguntó.

Prestó atención. Sí. Se oía a lo lejos algo de música. Luego la miró a ella. Su rostro, todo mojado era más bello que nunca. En sus ojos había un brillo muy especial. Le tendió una mano.

-Baila conmigo -propuso.

Él, hipnotizado de su belleza accedió con gusto. Ella lo arrastró a un sitio donde no le diese mucho la lluvia y empezaron a bailar. Kairi agarró la corbata de Sora y se acercó a él provocativamente. Él tragó saliva y puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella. Ella, a su vez mantuvo una mano agarrando su corbata y la otra la bajó lentamente hasta el comienzo del pantalón donde la dejó. Él aguantó la respiración. Ella le lanzó una mirada provocativa. Sentía que no podía respirar. La chica se ocupó de que no se ahogase con la corbata, y se la aflojó. Se movían de una manera casi obscena. Como si fuesen una sola persona. Él, viendo la excitación de la muchacha se atrevió a bajar las manos de la cintura de la chica. Ella respondió con una mirada divertida. Él sonrió. Así se pasaron bastante rato. Bailando apasionadamente. Después de hacer girar a Kairi quedaron inmóviles. Mirándose el uno al otro y sin saber qué hacer.

-Perdóname Kairi, la cagué y mucho -dijo él.

Después de eso, ella se separó.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya -susurró.

Sora se quedó pensativo.

-¡Kairi espera! -gritó. Ella se giró -Quiero aprovechar esto al máximo -dijo acercándose a ella.

La agarró de la nuca y la besó. Pasó su brazo por su cintura para que no se escapara aunque parecía que ella no tenía intención de hacerlo. Respondió al beso de su ex con tantas ganas como el primero que se dieron años atrás.

-No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado -le suplicó Sora.

Ella sonrió y vio que su vendaje estaba chorreando.

-Vamos a cambiarte esa venda -dijo ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sora no había nadie. Qué raro. Subieron a la habitación del chico. Este se sentó en su cama y Kairi junto a él con las vendas que le había dado. Le retiró la mojada con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Después de observarle la herida decidió curársela con el hechizo Cura.

-Vaya… No se me había ocurrido antes -dijo Sora entre carcajadas -Ya que estamos… me puedes curar el dedo si quieres -dijo riéndose aún.

Ella le hizo caso y nada más tocándole el dedo se lo curó.

-Gracias -dijo. Ella solamente sonrió -Echaba mucho de menos tu sonrisa -susurró. Ella se sonrojó -y esto -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

El chico se acercó más a ella. Justo cuando sus labios se estaban rozando ya Kairi se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Kairi! ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mientras le perseguía hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Olvida lo que ha pasado Sora -dijo de mala gana.

-¿Por qué, qué he hecho mal? -preguntó alucinando.

Ella empezó a sollozar. Se pudo acercar más y la abrazó.

-No has hecho nada mal… o todo no lo sé… esto está mal Sora. Lo nuestro terminó ya no puede volver -dijo ella llorando.

-¿Pero por qué? Ya has visto que sigo enamorado de ti -dijo intentando calmarla.

-Eso es lo que dices -dijo ella zafándose de su abrazo y salió corriendo.

-¡Pero Kairi! No es lo que digo, es lo que siento y lo que quiero -gritó persiguiéndola.

Llegaron al portal de la casa de ella.

-Yo también lo siento, pero no lo quiero -dijo ella entrando en su casa. Sora se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Volvió a su casa con el puño vendado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró su mano y pensó que ya tenía suficiente. Fue al baño y allí vio la cuchilla de afeitar de su hermano. La cogió y sin dudarlo un segundo se hizo un corte en la muñeca. Segundos después, cuando ya se empezaba a marear, volvió a su cuarto a por las vendas y se colocó una en la muñeca. Se miró en el espejo. Tenía la cara pálida y demacrada. Quería morir pero no tenía agallas de suicidarse.

Horas después, cuando su familia había vuelto a casa, Roxas entró en la habitación de Sora para ver si estaba ahí. Vio que dormía y se acercó a darle las buenas noches, vio el vendaje con sangre en su muñeca y pensó: "Sora, otra vez no…".

* * *

Esta mañana me he despertado con la alarma de un nuevo e-mail del móvil y he visto que han dejado dos reviews. Para empezar quiero dar las gracias a esa persona que los ha dejado (gracias también por lo de la web!). Y entonces me he decicido a escribir este pedazo de SoKai es bastante más largo que el resto de capis, no os quejaréis eeeh?. Quería hacer un par de capítulos antes, pero estaba deseando colgar este. La parte en que bailan me ha quedado un poco porno... bueno yo pretendía reflejar eso... JAJAJAJAJA xD

Me ha dolido en el alma escribir la última parte :'(

Estoy mal de la cabeza... pobre de mí ^^

Beeeeeeesoooooooss!


	7. La triste historia de un triste amor

¡Hola otra vez! Cuánto tiempo!

Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero disculparme por este par o tres (o cuatro, no sé) de años que no me he pasado por fanfiction.

En segundo lugar, dejé un par de reviews diciendo que no me acordaba ni del mail que usé pero finalmente logré recordar hasta la contraseña (bien por miii!)

Por otro lado, quiero dar millones de gracias por todos aquellos reviews que he ido recibiendo durante toooodo este tiempo, que no son muchos, pero igualmente, a una le suben la autoestima!

También pido ya disculpas por adelantado porque sé que tardaré en subir otro capítulo (que espero que no sea así, pero por si acaso, es mejor prevenir), más que nada porque el curso anterior a la universidad -almenos en España- es lo peor para la vida de una persona, no deja tiempo ni para el suicidio .

Bueno, pidiendo perdón otra vez y esperando que os guste el capítulo nuevo, os dejo leer tranquilos :)

Beethhxx

PD: ya bien sabéis que ningún personaje me pertenece, tan solo la historia ^^

* * *

Roxas se dirigió a su habitación. Su hermano había vuelto a rajarse las venas. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho esta vez? Mañana se lo preguntaría. Sería mejor dejar que Sora durmiese. El rubio se había tendido en su cama. A pesar de aquella maravillosa velada con Naminé y sus mejores amigos, Hayner y Olette, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Se refregó la cara con las manos y soltó un grito ahogado. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Agarró el auricular y suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Sí? -preguntó -hola Kairi -susurró -¿mi hermano? Bueno, está durmiendo... ¿Si ha hecho alguna estupidez? Eh... -no sabía si contarle lo que había hecho su hermano -pues... Cuando he llegado... estaba durmiendo... y bueno, le vi una venda en la muñeca -ella tenía que saberlo... por algo lo debía preguntar -sí, estaba manchada de sangre. Oye, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Ah bueno, si no es nada, entonces... bueno, tu tranquila, ya se le pasará. Muy bien. Buenas noches -y colgó. Volvió a echarse y se quedó dormido en seguida, pensando en qué podía haber pasado.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Naminé estaban reunidas las chicas. Xion entró en la habitación con dos terrinas de helado.

-He traído de chocolate y de vainilla con nueces de macadamia -dijo entregándole a Kairi el de chocolate.

La pelirroja estaba abrazada a su mejor amiga, Naminé, con los ojos llorosos y sollozando. No podía aguantar más. Tuvo que explotar. La noche de las chicas de ese viernes se convirtió en una reunión de terapia. Naminé y Kairi estaban apoyadas en las almohadas de la cama, Xion estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello a Kairi y Olette a los pies con el helado de vainilla y macadamia.

-Ha vuelto... ha vuelto... -susurró ella entre sollozos -su muñeca...

Dijo cosas sueltas sin sentido, para las demás chicas, mientras gemía, sollozaba y lloraba a moco tendido. La morena le acercaba de vez en cuando algún que otro pañuelo de papel.

-Cálmate y nos lo cuentas, respira hondo -dijo Naminé con tono maternal -muy bien, así, despacito. Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche.

Kairi consiguió dejar de llorar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo durante un par de minutos. Le dolía la cabeza mucho. Se incorporó en medio de la cama. Xion le acercó un analgésico y un vaso de agua con una gran sonrisa. Articuló son sus labios un "gracias". Tomó aire, lo dejó salir con mucha fuerza y empezó.

-Veréis, cuando he vuelto a casa del colegio, he visto que mi madre no se había acordado de sacar la basura, así que lo he hecho yo. He ido tan deprisa que no me he acordado ni de coger las llaves así que me he quedado sentada en el porche esperando que llegase mi madre... -dijo sintiéndose estúpida. Las chicas asintieron -Entonces apareció Sora y me dejó su chaqueta y bueno, me pidió que fuese con él a dar un paseo, que por lo menos hoy fuese buena con él...

Las tres asintieron a la vez. Ella suspiró y siguió contando esa maravillosa tarde, aunque ella no la describió como tal.

-Y entonces, él dijo: "¡Kairi espera! Quiero aprovechar esto al máximo" y me besó... - dijo ella con un suspiro.

-¡Qué bonito! -gritó Olette -¡es súper romántico!

-La historia no acaba ahí... -siguió -como tenía la venda empapada hemos ido a su casa y bueno, le he curado las heridas y hemos estado a punto de besarnos otra vez cuando me he ido corriendo a casa y le he dicho que no podía volver a pasar nada entre nosotros, que ya había pasado todo lo que tenía que pasar -volvieron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos -y por mi culpa, ha vuelto a rajarse las venas -dijo desconsolada.

Rompió a llorar otra vez. Naminé la abrazó con ternura mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Las chicas se miraron rotas de dolor por ver a su amiga así. Cuando pareció que se había calmado, Xion tomó la palabra:

-¿Por qué saliste escopeteada? –preguntó sin acabar de comprender.

Kairi alzó sus zafiros envidriados por las lágrimas y los clavó a la pelinegra. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una melancólica sonrisa.

-Piensa un poco... aparece paseándose por mi casa justo un día que llueve –dijo Kairi.

-Ya, ¿y? -Xion seguía sin comprender.

-La lluvia es su punto débil –dijo Olette –siempre que llueve está de buen humor y se deja hacer de todo.

La mayor del grupo no acababa de entender qué tenía que ver el hecho de que la lluvia mejorase su humor con el hecho de que Sora pasease por su casa y le pidiese que fuese buena... Ah... por fin lo había entendido. Xion hizo una pequeña "o" con sus labios, dando a entender que le encajaba todo perfectamente.

-Ha intentado aprovecharse de mí... otra vez... –aclaró Kairi –no confío en él... nunca he dejado de quererle, pero es más fácil pretender que no existe para que algún día pueda olvidarme de él.

Naminé le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró que no se preocupara, que Sora se daría cuenta de que tenía que olvidarla.

Tras esta sesión de terapia, las chicas vieron una peli y se pusieron a dormir.

Olette no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas a la situación de sus amigos. Por un lado, era incapaz de creer que el Sora que ella conocía fuese capaz de herir a Kairi de la manera que lo había hecho ese día. Quizá sí el de hacía 3 años, pero ahora... rozando ya los 18... La morena sabía que Sora había cambiado. Realmente, tras la aventura que vivió por los distintos mundos, se había convertido en alguien con el ego demasiado subido, sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, menos a Kairi.

Ambos habían estado colados el uno por el otro desde que se conocían, pero el chico, al volver de su viaje y ver que todas las chicas tontas le iban alrededor, seguía encaprichado con la pelirroja, y la quería, pero no de la manera que lo había hecho antes. Olette aseguraba que odiaba a Sora 3 años atrás y realmente se enfadaba mucho cuando pensaba en cómo se aprovechó de la ceguera, causada por el amor, de Kairi, que no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero el chico arrogante, egocéntrico, superficial y manipulador de hacía 3 años desapareció en cuanto su chica le gritó: "Eres el mayor bastardo que he conocido jamás. Eres incapaz de querer a nadie porque te crees que por haber salvado los mundos, que no has sido tú solo, todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, pues, ¿sabes qué? Preferiría haber muerto en manos de Riku que no esto. Sora, para mí ya no eres nadie, estás muerto." Y así sin más se fue de su vida.

Olette se dio cuenta de que esas palabras cambiaron por completo a Sora. Dejó de ser un estúpido, pero no volvió a ser ese chico amable de gran corazón que había sido. Se convirtió en una ratita asustada y débil que se escondía cuando veía pasar al amor de su vida. Le comenzó a aterrorizar la presencia de ella después de otra pelea en la que él, harto de la situación, se había salido de sus cabales y sin más miramientos le soltó con la mayor crueldad que podía: "Dices de mí que soy incapaz de querer a nadie, pero dime, cómo vas a saber tú qué es querer si ni siquiera has tenido padres que te críen". Kairi se había quedado de piedra, no podía creerse lo que acababa de oir. El chico intentó retractarse nada más terminar la frase pero ella apretó el puño y dijo con una risita nerviosa y lágrimas recorriendo todo su rostro: "pensaba que no podías ser más malnacido, pero cada vez que abres la boca te superas" y tras eso se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a descargar puñetazos en su cara. Él no se movió, lo tenía merecido. Los chicos intentaron separarla de su amigo pero ellos también recibieron golpes. Realmente las palabras de Sora no merecían perdón, pero Kairi se estaba ensañando. Naminé había colocado una mano en su hombro y la había hecho parar diciéndole que así no conseguiría nada. Ella tan solo se levantó, le miró y dijo:

-Ahí te quedas como la sucia babosa malnacida que eres –había dicho ella con la voz cargada de ira.

La morena había pasado auténtico terror al contemplar esa escena, incapaz de moverse o hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero ella sabía que Sora había cambiado, ahora era un niñito asustado y llorón que buscaba sentir el dolor de su corazón físicamente. Realmente estaba arrepentido de su comportamiento y de haber hecho daño a la mujer que más había amado nunca. Y 3 años son una buena penitencia, pensaba Olette.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana sin hacer ruido y vio que el sol asomaba vergonzoso por el horizonte, pidiendo permiso para salir. La inocente morena le dirigió unas tiernas palabras: "Hola, Solete, ¿tú también tienes la sensación de que algo pasará? Estoy segura de que sí, que todo se volverá de otro color más bonito". Y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara dejó de lado la triste historia de sus amigos para pensar en el chico que le tenía robado su corazón, su pequeño –como ella lo llamaba- Hayner.

* * *

Bien, al fin sabemos más o menos por qué están los dos tortolitos como están, y todo gracias a Olette!

Quiero dejar claro que la crueldad y la brutalidad de Kairi son consecuencia del tormento que lleva encima, no es una historia muy feliz la suya, que digamos... y que encima un tío con el ego a tres metros sobre el cielo (lo siento, tenía que hacer la "broma" jaja) le haga todo lo que ha hecho, realmente es como hasta para dejarlo estéril! Sora malo! .

En fin, qué os ha parecido? os ha gustado? espero que sí! :)

Si hay algo que no ha quedado claro o yo que sé, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, o admiración son todas bienvenidas! (sobretodo lo último! ^o^)

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

Beethhxx


	8. ¿Pasamos página o retrocedemos?

**¡De vuelta con otro capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

***Dejo constancia de que ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la historia ^o^***

* * *

Una pequeña brisa acarició su mejilla con la mayor dulzura posible. Una dulce voz le llamó cerca de su oído "Mi amor, levántate ya. Vamos a curarte eso." Sora abrió los ojos con dificultad. Le escocían como si le hubiesen echado sal y pimienta. Se frotó los zafiros con pereza y descubrió la identidad de quien le había llamado. Su madre había traído un pequeño cuenco con agua y un botiquín. El moreno se sintió avergonzado de que su madre supiese lo que había hecho.

-Trae ese brazo –dijo con una sonrisa llena de dolor.

Él vaciló. No le gustó nada esa sonrisa. Le daba vergüenza lo que su madre pudiese pensar de él.

-Mamá, no hace falta que me cures, ya está bien –dijo escondiendo el brazo vendado bajo la sábana.

Ella colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y sonrió.

-Corazón, sé que no te sientes bien. Sé que llevas mucho tiempo pasándolo mal, pero créeme, tienes que ser fuerte. Si te derrumbas así por una chica, no sé qué harás cuando seas mayor –dijo mientras una chispa de dolor resplandecía en sus ojos.

Sora suspiró y miró su vendaje. Ella tenía razón. La de gente que tenía problemas muchísimo peores que el suyo y aún así seguía adelante con todo el valor y luchando por triunfar. Y él, tan débil y tonto, era incapaz de pasar página... Ahí estaba él, lesionándose a sí mismo porque no podía soportar la indiferencia de su exnovia.

-Anda, dame esa muñeca –ordenó su madre con suavidad.

Deshizo el nudo y lentamente desenroscó la tela, que estaba teñida, prácticamente entera, de rojo. La muñeca de su hijo estaba llena de profundos cortes que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo. Gotas de sangre, secas ya, habían recorrido el brazo del chaval e incluso parte de las sábanas.

Su madre contuvo las lágrimas y ahogó un gemido de dolor. Sora miraba hacia otro lado; no era capaz de ver a su madre rota de dolor por su culpa. Oyó que la mujer que le había dado la vida sollozaba. Ella cogió una gasa y la mojó. Tras escurrirla, limpió con mucho cuidado las heridas.

Él miró cómo su madre le curaba. Aún le escocía. De algunos de los cortes volvió a brotar sangre y una lágrima cayó sobre su brazo.

-¿Por qué, hijo? –susurró ella con la voz rota.

-Yo... lo siento, mamá... –musitó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

La mujer terminó de limpiar las heridas y las desinfectó entre sollozos. Vendó la muñeca de su pequeño y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Alzó sus ojos y los clavó en él. Ambas miradas eran un mar, igual de azules y llenas de agua salada. Acarició la mejilla pálida de su niño y repasó las oscuras marcas que había bajo sus ojos.

-Corazón, no lo vuelvas a hacer, te lo suplico... –gimoteó –me rompes el corazón haciendo estas cosas. Estos cortes tan profundos... y encima tú que no cicatrizas bien... –dijo con desesperación.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza al pequeño de sus gemelos. Besó su cabeza y le suplicó que no hiciese más estupideces como esa.

-Sabes que todos te queremos y si Kairi no te quiere, más tonta es ella, pero no puedes desesperarte así por ella –consoló a Sora, que había empezado a llorar.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero es que no puedo pasar página... siempre está allí... –musitó con desesperación.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo un rato. Un rugido del estómago de Sora indicó que era hora de bajar a desayunar.

En otro rincón de las Islas del Destino Kairi y sus amigas se encontraban en la piscina de la casa de Naminé. Xion y la rubia tomaban el sol mientras que la pelirroja y Olette hacían carreras en la piscina.

-Chicas, ¿ya habéis hecho la maleta para la excursión de esta semana? –preguntó Xion mientras se ponía protector solar por las piernas.

Kairi y Olette se apoyaron en el borde de la piscina.

-Yo me he comprado ropa nueva –dijo la morena –iré de estreno prácticamente cada día –dijo feliz.

-A mí me falta poner un par de cosillas y ya la tendré hecha –dijo Naminé.

-Yo terminaré haciéndola a última hora, como siempre –dijo la pelinegra.

-Realmente no me apetece nada ir de excursión –dijo Kairi –y menos aún a Monzón Radiante.

Las chicas se echaron a reír. Ella hizo un mohín. Y clavó su mirada en las nubes blancas que se paseaban por el cielo.

-No se te acercará Sora –dijo Xion –no le dejaré.

Ella simplemente encogió los hombros y añadió:

-Es solo que tengo la sensación de que todo va a cambiar y... no me gusta, creo.

Tras esto, las chicas recogieron sus cosas y entraron en la casa.

Unas horas después, habiendo comido ya, Kairi iba de camino hacia su casa. No tenía ganas de hacer las maletas así que optó por coger su bote e ir al islote a pasar el rato.

En pocos minutos amarraba ya la barquita en el muelle algo desvencijado del pequeño trozo de tierra. Se quitó los zapatos para sentir la arena entre los dedos de los pies y recorrió la playa. Su mirada volaba por todos aquellos rincones que tantos recuerdos le traían. El árbol del paopu, donde tantísimas veces se había sentado junto a Sora y a Riku, antes de esa discusión; la pequeña cueva donde su amigo –ex-amigo –y ella se habían prometido tantísimas cosas, la cabaña de la playa... esa cabaña donde le había encontrado con la que había sido una de sus mejores amigas hasta entonces... no quería recordarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar a la vez que caía de rodillas en la arena blanca y fina.

Por su mente se encendía una y otra vez la pantalla que mostraba esa escena que ha descrito siempre el mayor error de un amante. Eso que a lo largo de la historia se ha repetido, lamentablemente, millones y millones de veces. Ese pecado asqueroso que mata la confianza existente entre dos personas. Esa imagen que ha quedado grabada en la mente de tantas personas y que refleja la debilidad humana ante la carne, que no es ni más ni menos que la derrota ante la lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Kairi enterró su rostro entre sus manos y siguió llorando hasta que le dio la sensación de que se había quedado sin agua en el cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada y vio que no estaba sola, por lo que se secó las lágrimas, se frotó los ojos y se peinó un poco hasta que vio que quien había allí era un chico con el pelo plateado.

-Kairi, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Riku con preocupación.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien. Vete con tus amigos y déjame en paz –dijo con rudeza ella.

Él, lejos de hacerle caso se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja sin mirarle.

-Hemos venido todos a jugar a softball, pero hemos dejado el bote en el otro muelle... te he visto sentada aquí y me he preguntado si estabas bien, y por lo que veo... no demasiado –dijo él acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

Ella clavó su mirada en la del chico y vio que hablaba con la mano en el corazón, estaba preocupado de verdad. Sonrió y se levantó.

-Pues estás equivocado, estoy perfectamente –sentenció mientras se sacudía la falda.

Riku se levantó también y agarró su muñeca, tirando de ella hacia él. Ella le miró sorprendida por el atrevimiento.

-Kairi, cuando tú lloras es que algo no está bien –dijo con seriedad.

La chica desvió su mirada y suspiró. Hubo un silencio incómodo que él rompió al abrazarla. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero simplemente se dejó abrazar. Echaba de menos a su amigo. Su amistad había dejado de ser lo que era hacía mucho tiempo.

-Ginger, te echo de menos –susurró él.

Kairi rió. Hacía años que él no la llamaba así. Entonces cayó en que Riku ya no era aquél niño ambicioso de ver mundo que había sido antes. Ella le había visto muy diferente cuando le vio bajo esa capucha, es cierto, pero no se había fijado en cómo había cambiado. Sus brazos se habían vuelto muy musculosos, su pecho firme y voluminoso. Había crecido hasta sacarle más de una cabeza a ella y sus rasgos se habían hecho más angulosos.

-Yo también –susurró ella mientras le miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que antes guardaban oscuridad, ahora tan llenos de luz.

Riku alzó su mano y acarició el cabello del color del fuego de su amiga. Él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que su amiga era ya toda una mujer, y no poco hermosa. Sus ojos siempre habían estado tan llenos de alegría... pero ahora... ahora cuando los miraba estaban llenos de ira, odio, rencor, tristeza... Su mejor amigo se había comportado como un idiota. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a esa mujer tan hermosa? Era algo que jamás entendería. Siempre había querido a su pelirroja amiga, la había llegado a amar en algún momento y le dolió cuando Sora hizo lo que hizo. Pero también estaba él, su mejor amigo, que le había salvado de la oscuridad y era algo que no podía obviar bajo ningún concepto.

-Antes he estado con Sora –comentó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, felicidades... –musitó sin darle importancia.

-Me ha dicho que por fin ha decidido olvidarse de ti –soltó como si nada.

-Pues ya tocaba –dijo ella mientras se le quebraba la voz y sentía como si un relámpago la atravesase de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, la verdad, pero no era ahí donde quería llegar –susurró clavándole la mirada.

Ella le miró extrañada por su tono y sin saber cómo, los labios del chaval se posaron sobre los de ella, y ella, horrorizada al principio, se dejó llevar. Fueron pasando los segundos y de repente Kairi paró en seco.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? –musitó tapándose la boca.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás mirando a Riku, que alzó el brazo cuando ella empezó a correr.

-Kairi, ¡espera! –gritó mientras recorría parte del camino que había hecho ella.

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! Esto está mal Riku, Tú no me quieres y yo no te quiero a ti. No me sigas –gritó ella subiéndose al bote.

Qué había hecho, era lo único que le decía su mente. Qué asco, por favor, ¿Riku? ¡No! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de besarla?, y ella, ¿cómo había sido capaz de seguirle el beso? Y encima estaba Xion, quien, por mucho que lo negase, estaba segura de que sentía algo por él. No diría esto a nadie, y más le valía a Riku no soltar prenda.

En el islote todavía, clavado en el suelo y algo dolido por el rechazo de su amiga, el chaval del pelo plateado seguía ahí pensando en qué puñetas se le había pasado por la cabeza para besar a la ex-novia de su mejor amigo, quien, a pesar de haber decidido olvidarla, estaba claro que no lo haría, porque ninguna de las veces que lo había decidido lo había logrado.

Y mientras pensaba lo que había hecho, el rostro de una chiquilla con el pelo negro y corto apareció de repente en su mente, haciendo que ese beso que le había dado a Kairi le doliese más que si le atravesasen el pecho con una sierra eléctrica.

"¿Qué he hecho?".

* * *

***N/A: Monzón Radiante es un lugar que me he inventado. Nótese que lo de radiante viene porque se encuentra en el mundo de Vergel Radiante y lo de monzón es porque llueve mucho en ese lugar :3***

**Si no me equivoco, creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito jojo, me siento orgullosa de mi misma (*\^o^/* -cheers up-).**

**En proporción, he tardado poco en subirlo, no? jajaja espero poder subir pronto el siguiente, si los exámenes y esas cosas divertidas me dan un respiro (nótese el sarcasmo).**

******Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Beethhhhhhhhhh ^^**

**pd: Dejad reviewss :D**


	9. Empieza el viaje de fin de curso

Finalmente llegó ese día tan esperado para unos y no tanto para otros. Ya era lunes, día que partirían hacia Monzón Radiante.

Olette se levantó temprano para repasar que no se dejaba nada. Cuando llegaron las 10:00 (am) gritó a su madre que la ayudase a llevar todo su equipaje.

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron al puerto de las Islas del Destino donde la nave-bus les llevaría a su lluvioso destino. La morena se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo recordándole lo mucho que la quería y que la echaría de menos.

-Pásatelo bien, querida –ordenó su madre con aire triste porque su hija se marchaba una semana entera.

-¡Descuida, mamá! –dijo ella entusiasmada mientras arrastraba su pesado equipaje.

Se acercó al corro que habían formado sus amigas y se quedó un poco cortada al ver que se había traído la casa entera en comparación a sus amigas.

-Vaya, creo que no nos faltará de nada –rió Naminé.

Olette se ruborizó y rió con sus amigas.

-Oli, ¿seguro que no te dejas nada? –susurró una voz detrás de ella.

Al girarse descubrió a su amadísimo rubio. Le sacó la lengua con gesto enfadado y se giró hacia sus amigas después. Hayner le rodeó la cintura y le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Te sientas conmigo en la nave-bus? –preguntó.

Ella se giró hacia él, miró a su amiga rubia y esta sonrió.

-Descuida, voy con Roxas –canturreó la rubia.

Olette pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-Te concedo el honor de sentarte a mi vera en la nave-bus –dijo ella sonriente.

El chico frunció el entrecejo y puso cara de niño enfadado.

-Sí, claro... soy tu segundo plato, ¿no?

Ella rió y deshizo su abrazo, rozó con su dedo índice la nariz del chaval y dijo:

-Pues claro.

Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia sus amigas. Hayner no sabía cómo podía quererla tanto, siempre picándole y él incapaz de enfadarse.

Todo el mundo los veía como un par de niños enamorados, muy inocentes ambos.

-¡Chicos, atención! –gritó el profesor –Ahora subiremos todos a la nave e orden y colgaremos las listas que contienen los grupos que irán en cada cabaña. Ánimo, niños, que ya tardáis en subir.

-Genial, y encima nos ordenan con quien tenemos que ir a las dichosas cabañas –se quejó Kairi –mal, mal, todo va mal.

Xion rodó los ojos y mandó callar a su amiga mientras ocupaban sus asientos.

-Te dije que no pasará nada malo, estarás conmigo seguro, así que vamos, disfruta, por favor –pidió su amiga –hazlo por mí –imploró haciendo cara de corderito degollado.

La pelirroja rió y dio un golpecito a su amiga, que rió también. Poco a poco, durante el largo viaje, la muchacha se fue animando y empezó a disfrutar ese viaje de fin de curso.

Por otra parte, mientras ellas contaban cotilleos, historias y chistes, Olette y Hayner dormían. Naminé y Roxas estaban abrazados mirando el paisaje, lleno de estrellas, que cruzaban en esos momentos.

-¿Has visto la lista de grupos ya? –preguntó él.

-Sí, y como faltan cabañas vamos juntos con Oli y Hayner, Riku y Sora... Xion y Kairi –susurró algo preocupada.

-¡¿Qué? –casi gritó Roxas -¿pero están locos o qué?

-No sé, Roxie, pero sé que no pasará nada malo, al revés, todo estará bien –dijo sonriente su chica –además, te olvidas de que va a llover y de que Kairi estará de buen humor.

-Ya, pero estará con Sora, y él no estará de buen humor... –dijo algo desanimado.

-No te preocupes corazón, que te prometo que estará bien –susurró Naminé sonriente.

Él no pudo más que acariciar y besar a esa tierna niña que tanto quería. Estaban tan unidos... él sabía que su gemelo y Kairi estaban unidos de la misma forma, solo que se negaban a admitirlo. Hacía tanto ya que habían descubierto que eran almas gemelas... Abrazó a su chica y miró hacia la ventana.

Mientras, Riku y Sora hablaban en sus sitios.

-Así que te has decidido ya –dijo Riku.

-Sí, gracias a mi madre... no pude aguantar verla de esa manera... –musitó el moreno algo pensativo.

-Pues... no sé si has visto los grupos ya, porque nos han puesto a todos juntos en la cabaña más grande –explicó.

Sora estaba confuso.

-Se ve que no hay suficientes cabañas –siguió explicando el peliplateado.

Sora seguía perplejo.

-Con "todos juntos" te refieres a...

-Pues Roxas, Hayner, tu, yo, Naminé, Olette... Xion y... Kairi –pronunció los dos últimos nombres con temblor en la voz.

El muchacho vaciló y finalmente dijo:

-Pues muy bien, mientras no tenga que hablar con ella –sentenció con indiferencia.

Riku quedó atónito por la respuesta de su mejor amigo. No podía creer que su amigo hubiese cambiado de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Llevaba 3 años seguidos lloriqueando cada vez que oía el nombre de su ex-novia y ahora de repente... ¡puff! Le daba igual.

El muchacho sonrió al ver que Sora se apoyaba sobre sus brazos con descuido y sonreía.

-¿Que has visto un fantasma, Ricks? –preguntó con tono burlón.

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú –dijo él entre risas y pegando a su amigo en el brazo.

El moreno guiñó un ojo y contempló cómo atravesaban la barrera de entrada a Vergel Radiante, tomando rumbo hacia su destino. Sí, sentaba bien que su mejor amigo le mirase sin preocupación ni miedo y que le pegase en el brazo, y que le contase chistes y reír otra vez. Estaba claro, Kairi era el pasado y no le arruinaría ni el viaje de fin de curso, ni el resto de su vida.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con las risas de los dos amigos llenando la nave-bus. Roxas y Hayner se habían girado para ver qué era tan gracioso y se encontraron con un feliz y sonriente Sora. Olette y Naminé también sintieron curiosidad y se alegraron al ver que el chaval volvía a ser feliz.

En la otra punta de la nave, Xion había girado la cabeza para ver quién reía, sorprendentemente, era el ex-novio de su amiga.

-Vaya, parece que Sora ha dejado ya de lloriquear –dijo en tono burlón.

-Pues bien por él, ya tocaba dejar de llorar –susurró la pelirroja para que no se le quebrara la voz mientras retiraba su mirada, que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Xion se dio cuenta de que su amiga empezaba a llorar y la abrazó.

-Eh, nena, no llores... ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó.

Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Ahora no –musitó.

Mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amiga pensó que no era posible, que tras todo ese tiempo en que Sora le había sido indiferente, ahora que él decidía olvidarla, ella se deshacía... "no, idiota, sí que es posible, ella aún está colada por él. Siempre le ha querido, desde que lo conoció".

-Niños, hemos llegado –dijo una voz a través de los altavoces –moved vuestro trasero hacia abajo y agruparos según las listas –ordenó la voz.

Al bajar del "autobús", la mirada llorosa de la pelirroja se cruzó con la de un peliplateado sonriente que se ruborizó ipso facto... y después con la de un moreno muy feliz cuya sonrisa se apagó durante los instantes en que sus miradas se mantuvieron clavadas.

Una vez hubieron bajado y cogido sus equipajes, se reunieron las chicas y poco después los chicos. La pelirroja miró extrañada a los chicos.

-¿Qué hacen estos aquí? –susurró a Naminé.

-Se ve que no hay suficientes cabañas y nos han colocado a todos en la más grande... ¿Estarás bien? –preguntó preocupada la rubia.

Kairi asintió con cara de póker y permaneció mirándose los pies.

Poco rato después todos se dirigieron hacia sus cabañas. Xion agarró del brazo a su amiga cuando soltó la maleta en el porche.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora?

La pelirroja la miró a los ojos, vio por detrás a Sora y a Riku y suspiró.

-No, ya se me ha pasado –mintió –de verdad ion, prefiero no pensarlo.

Ella sonrió y entró junto al resto en la cabaña de madera.

Una enorme sala se abrió ante ellos, una sala multiusos, pues tenía un sofá de cuatro plazas de color naranja y dos butacas a juego a ambos lados; una mesa rectangular de madera oscura cuyas sillas hacían juego con los sofás. A la izquierda de la amplia habitación había una cocina abierta a la que poco uso darían, pues los profesores habían explicado que había una sala grande en la cabaña del guardabosques que usarían de comedor y de salón de actos. Dividiendo el espacio se encontraba una escalera también de madera que ocultaba un par de puertas, una daba al baño y la otra a una habitación de tres personas.

-No sé por qué, pero me figuro que tendremos problemas para repartirnos las habitaciones... –soltó Hayner de repente –aquí arriba hay una sola habitación más y solo tiene tres camas... ah, también hay otro baño.

Todos cruzaron sus miradas, entrecerrando los ojos, vigilando los movimientos que cada uno hacía. Se agazaparon lentamente, como si fuesen leones a punto de lanzarse sobre una presa. Naminé y Xion se miraron unos segundos.

-¡Corre! –gritó la rubia.

Como si les fuese la vida en ello todos corrieron sin ningún orden a coger una cama. Hayner se había quedado arriba, Roxas y Riku habían llegado primeros. En la habitación de abajo se quedaron las chicas.

-Si juntamos las camas cabemos todas un poco apretadas, ¿no? –dijo Olette.

Se pusieron todas de acuerdo y dejaron preparadas las camas, una vez terminaron, empezaron a deshacer las maletas.

En el piso de arriba, los chicos discutían por ver quién se quedaba sin cama.

-Sora, tú has llegado el último –dijo Roxas.

-¿Me vais a dejar dormir en el sofá con esas víboras gritonas? –dijo el gemelo pequeño incrédulo.

-Es verdad, Hayner, ¡eres idiota! ¿por qué has subido? Si la cocina está abajo, no podremos picar a media noche –dijo Riku indignado.

-Si tanto te molesta, vete tú a dormir al sofá, además, no hay comida en la nevera, zopenco –insultó Hayner.

El chaval rió maliciosamente y se acercó a su mochila.

-Qué poco preparado te veo –dijo sacando un montón de comida empaquetada.

Se les iluminaron a todos los ojos.

-Vaya, creo que Riku se queda arriba –dijo Roxas.

-Ya, pero tú te vas abajo –replicó su hermano.

-Que no, cebollino, que te vas tú abajo por lento –sentenció el mayor.

Sora se cruzó de brazos. Y rebuscó por el armario blanco de la habitación.

-Pues vale, pero mañana tú –murmuró entre dientes agarrando un par de mantas verdes.

-Ya veremos –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano que decía que poca cosa se iba a ver.

El chico se dio por vencido y tras acordar con sus amigos que dejaría su maleta en la habitación bajó cabizbajo por la escalera mientras arrastraba las mantas. Se sentó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos, apoyando los pies en una mesa baja de café. No se había fijado antes en que había un plasma de tamaño considerable y se consoló pensando que al menos se entretendría viendo cualquier chorrada en la televisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó dulcemente Naminé.

-No me dejan dormir arriba –suspiró indignado.

Ella soltó una risita musical y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Anda, si hay tele! –dijo ilusionada.

Sora le pasó el mando para que la encendiera y se levantó para dirigirse a un enorme ventanal que sustituía una pared entera. Llovía a cantaros. Suspiró. Abrió la puerta cristalina y salió al amparo del porche. Extendió la mano y recogió un poco de agua. Estaba helada. Se secó en su sudadera y decidió que hacía demasiado frío para quedarse fuera.

-¡Ah! ¡Huele a lluvia! –gritó ilusionada una pelirroja que salió corriendo de su habitación y paró en seco a unos pocos pasos de Sora.

Él se apartó sin ningún gesto en su cara y le indicó que pasase con pocas ganas. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos niños. Se habían clavado la mirada el uno al otro. De repente, el rostro inexpresivo del chaval se tornó sonriente. Como si de un niño se tratase esculpió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

-¿Vas a pasar? –preguntó con inocencia.

Kairi estaba anonadada, no entendía nada de ese chico ¡Qué felicidad mostraba! ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Por qué estaba feliz? ¿Acaso había otra chica? ¿Por qué no era ella la que le había hecho sonreír... o quizá sí? "Espera, espera, ¿y a ti que te importa que sonría?" pensó ella.

-¿Me has oído? –dijo Sora algo confuso.

Ella sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y de repente se ruborizó "¿Por qué te ruborizas Kairi? ¿Estás tonta o qué? ¿No ves que te está mirando? ¿Y qué importa que te mire? Será estúpido, ahí plantado mirándome, pero ¿qué se ha creído?".

-Kai, ¿estás bien? –preguntó el chaval algo preocupado acercándose a ella.

"¿Me ha llamado Kai? ¿ME HA LLAMADO KAI?"

De repente Sora estaba delante de ella, con su cara en frente de la suya. Le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Que tienes fiebre? –preguntó con inocencia.

-¿Qué haces, por qué me tocas? –vociferó enfadada apartando su mano de un golpe.

-Yo... eh... lo siento, es que tú no...

-Aparta crío, que quiero pasar –dijo ella mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas y se dirigía hacia el ventanal –ah, Sora –murmuró mientras se giraba para mirarle –no vuelvas a llamarme así –sentenció y finalmente cruzó hacia el porche y salió bajo la lluvia.

El chaval estaba anonadado. No entendía nada. "Primero grita, luego se queda ahí plantada sin decir nada, se ruboriza, me atiza un golpe y me dice que no la llame más Kai. Está pirada... ¿Se ha ruborizado, verdad? Sí, lo ha hecho. Bah, qué más da, está loca y olvidada".

Alguien silbó desde el piso de arriba.

-Uhh, parece que vuelve a saltar la chispa entre vosotros dos –dijo Hayner en tono burlón.

Sora levantó una mano e hizo un gesto que a cualquiera le han hecho alguna vez en su vida.

-Cállate, alelado, ya sabes que está olvidado. Ella pasó página y yo la he pasado también. Pero que el tema esté olvidado no quita que yo no sea educado y que ella debiera serlo también –dijo el chico mirando hacia el ventanal, donde estaba Kairi de espaldas a la cabaña, abrazándose a sí misma y medio temblando.

No supo distinguir el por qué, pero dio un paso para ir con ella y paró en seco. Ella no hubiese querido ni mirarle y además, tampoco tenía por qué interesarse él. Y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de salir aunque fuese a cubrirla con un paraguas.

Xion salió de la habitación y se topó con el chaval meditabundo.

-¿Has visto a Kairi? –preguntó.

Él contestó señalando con la cabeza hacia el ventanal. Llamó a sus amigas para que la acompañasen. Cogieron sus paraguas y salieron a ver qué le pasaba a su amiga.

-Cielo, sabemos que te gusta la lluvia, pero como estés más tiempo aquí vas a pillar una pulmonía –dijo dulcemente Naminé.

La pelirroja se pasó una mano por la cara –cosa absurda, porque si lloraba, con la lluvia que caía poca cosa podía notarse –y se giró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias, pero prefiero no estar dentro –dijo.

-Nena, te estás congelando, mira cómo tiemblas... además, me juego lo que quieras que se te han mojado hasta las ideas –bromeó Xion.

La chica rió y aceptó el amparo del paraguas.

-¿Quieres aunque sea entrar a secarte y te quedas bajo el porche bien abrigadita? –dijo Olette –he visto unas mantas encima del sofá.

Kairi aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Entraron a la casa en un escaso minuto. Un charco enorme se formó entre el ventanal y el baño de las chicas, pasando por su habitación.

-¡La madre que parió a Jasmín! –gritó Riku –Sora, tu baño está arriba, no tienes que vengarte meándote por todo el suelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, mira, mira cómo me río –dijo con ironía –han sido las chicas, que les gusta chapotear en los charcos y se han puesto hasta las cejas de agua.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió la pelirroja envuelta en una toalla. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola. Ella se quedó paralizada mientras sentía que su cara se tornaba roja por completo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando par de pervertidos? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? –vociferó pasando la mayor vergüenza del mundo y corriendo a meterse en su habitación.

Riku y Sora se miraron con la boca abierta.

-Qué genio gasta la niña –dijo el peiplateado.

-Y madre mía cómo está... de enfadada –corrigió rápidamente el moreno.

-Sorita, controla tus hormonas, que habrás pasado página pero parece que no en ese aspecto –se burló su amigo.

Él no hizo más que una risita irónica y un corte de mangas. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele, haciendo zapping. Apenas había tres o cuatro canales cuya señal no fallase. En uno daban los mundiales de Blitzball. Decidieron ver eso.

-¡Hayner, Roxas, Blitzball en la tele! –gritaron al unísono.

En pocos segundos ambos amigos habían saltado la escalera y se habían sentado en el sofá. Había pasado un rato largo cuando aparecieron las chicas y se sentaron a ver la tele. Naminé y Olette se sentaron en el suelo, entre las rodillas de sus respectivos novios. Kairi eligió la butaca más cercana al ventanal para poder contemplar la lluvia. Xion se sentó en la sobrante, que estaba al lado de Riku. Cruzaron una mirada. Él sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

Los chicos se habían metido de lleno en el partido y mientras las chicas hablaban de sus cosas, menos la pelirroja, que miraba la lluvia con una sonrisa boba en la cara. De vez en cuando, Riku dedicaba una mirada disimulada a la chica de la butaca de al lado y ella, al notarlo se ruborizaba. Tras muchos gritos e insultos dirigidos hacia el televisor, justo cuando Wakka y su equipo estaban a punto de vencer, el chico, sin darse cuenta, agarró con fuerza la mano de Xion, que dio un respingo y se puso roja.

-¡Ahí va! Perdona, no me he dado cuenta, ¿te he hecho daño? –preguntó algo cohibido mientras le soltaba la mano.

-No, no, qué va... –musitó casi inaudiblemente la chiquilla.

Él sonrió como un bobo enamorado. Detalle que no pasó inadvertido a Olette y Naminé, que rieron divertidas y con ansias de hacer de celestinas.

-¿Tenéis hambre? –dijo Hayner –Riku se ha traído la nevera entera.

-Oye tú, que lo tengo guardado para picar por la noche –replicó indignado.

-Vamos, hombre, si parece que vayamos a entrar en guerra con tanta comida que has traído –bromeó Sora.

-Que no, que es mía, para la noche, que soy muy tragón –aclaró.

Las chicas se rieron, menos Kairi, que seguía en su mundo.

-Ginger, ¿que estás emporrada? –dijo Riku.

Ella dio un respingo y clavó su mirada en él, asustada.

-¿Eres tonto? –dijo ella.

El chico levantó las manos y calló. La pelirroja buscó algo en el sofá con la mirada. Algo que estaba bajo el trasero de Sora.

-Eh... Sora –murmuró tímidamente sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Dime –contestó sin prestar mucha atención. Todos contemplaban la escena en silencio.

-¿Me podrías pasar una manta? –pidió con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó él sin mirarla aún. Seguía concentrado mirando el partido.

-Que si me puedes dar una manta –repitió un poco más alto.

-¿Que qué? –volvió a preguntar mirándola ahora.

-Que levantes tu culo y me des una puñetera manta, ¿estás sordo o qué? –dijo ella sin paciencia ya, levantándose y agarrando al chico del brazo para levantarlo.

-Eh, eh, tranquila, que no te había oído –se defendió levantándose y agarrando una de las mantas –toma.

Le tendió el edredón verde colocándoselo sobre las manos. El tiempo se paró en el momento que quedaron sus manos sobre las de ella. Él, inconscientemente las giró, quedando así palma con palma. Sin mirarse directamente a los ojos, juguetearon con sus dedos durante unos segundos, hasta que el silbido que indicaba el fin del combate les hizo volver a la realidad y Sora soltó la manta y se sentó.

Kairi y Xion se miraron y la primera hizo el gesto de cerrar la boca con cremallera para que no hiciese ninguna clase de comentario. La segunda imitó el gesto y sofocó unas risitas mientras la otra salía al porche y se ponía la manta por encima.

-¿Ya no hacen más? –preguntó Hayner indignado.

-No sé, pero yo tengo hambre –gruñó Roxas -¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8:55 –dijo Olette –me imagino que en breves momentos nos llamaran para ir a cenar.

Y dicho y hecho. 5 minutos más tarde apareció el profesor anunciando la hora de cenar. Todos salieron menos Naminé, que fue a avisar a su amiga que se deleitaba viendo caer la lluvia.

-Cielo, es hora de cenar –dijo la rubia -¿te vienes?

-No, no, no tengo hambre –contestó la pelirroja.

-Pero Kairi, es que no podrás comer nada más hasta la hora de desayunar –insistió preocupada.

-Tranquila, tengo el estómago bastante revuelto del viaje –intentó tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Bueno, pues quédate aquí, pero toma.

Entró a buscar la otra manta y se la tendió por encima de los hombros.

-Así seguro que no tienes frío, que te embobas tanto con la lluvia que ni te das cuenta del frío –regañó divertida la rubia –te traeré algo para comer, aunque no tengas hambre, así si te entra el gusanillo comes algo –informó risueña.

La otra sonrió y le dio las gracias abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tras esto se marchó y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

"Por fin solita" pensó Kairi.

Qué curioso esto de la lluvia; gotitas de agua que remojan la tierra, a unos les gusta y a otros no. A ella le encantaba. El sol la aburría, era demasiado cálido. En cambio, la lluvia era divertida. En los días lluviosos te podías poner botas de agua –que nunca usabas -, coger el paraguas, bailar y hacer el tonto, mojarte... En cambio con el sol no se podía jugar.

La lluvia le ablandaba el corazón. No sabía por qué, pero le hacía sentir que recordaba al lugar donde nació, a sus padres... Siempre se preguntaba de dónde venía, quién eran sus padres y cómo de pronto, sin ninguna explicación, apareció en las Islas del Destino, frente a los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Allí conoció a Sora. Se le escapó una sonrisa. Habían sido grandes amigos, él le había salvado la vida más de una vez y por lo que le había dicho mucha gente durante aquella aventura, él recorrió todos los mundos existentes para encontrarla y salvarla, a ella y a Riku, claro.

Pero siempre le habían dicho que ella era "la chica que le gusta". Soltó una pequeña risita a la vez que le caían las lágrimas. Jamás entendió cómo un chico que la había querido tanto y había sido correspondido, se había convertido en aquél ser monstruoso cuando estuvo saliendo con ella. Nunca podría entender qué fue lo que pensó cuando acudió a Selphie para... bueno, para eso.

Se había preguntado muchas veces si podía ser verdad que alguien que había sido tan puro de corazón se convirtiese en un egocéntrico, orgulloso, cruel y traidor embustero.

Nunca lo sabría. De todas formas, ahora ya estaba. Sora la había olvidado y ella tenía que volver a hacerlo. Él había sufrido mucho por culpa de su indiferencia durante 3 años. Ahora le tocaba ser feliz a él. Ella ya se apañaría volviéndolo a olvidar.

"¿Y por qué ahora pienso que le toca ser feliz? Aunque sea verdad, a mí me importa un bledo, ¡yo quiero ser feliz! Y así haré. Cada vez que le mire me imaginaré que tiene un cuerno y un ojo arriba y el otro abajo, como si fuese un cuadro de Picasso".

Satisfecha como estaba con su propósito, se embobó otra vez con las gotitas de lluvia.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando la lluvia, pero parecía que empezaba a parar, pues las gruesas gotas se habían convertido en un fino calabobos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Kai, ¿por qué llorabas antes? –preguntó su acompañante.

-Oye, no te importa, con todo el respeto, si te pudieses largar me harías un favor –dijo ella rudamente.

- Vamos, Kai ¿por qué no has venido a cenar? –insistió agachándose frente a ella y clavando sus azulísimos ojos a pocos centímetros de ella.

Ella le miró molesta y se acercó aún más dejando apenas un centímetro entre ellos.

-Que no te importa, pesado –farfulló ella –y no me llames Kai. Nadie me llama así y tú no vas a ser menos.

El chico se levantó y resopló.

-No mientas, Sora te llama así –discutió.

-Vamos, cállate Seifer –ordenó –lárgate de aquí.

-Como quieras, bebé, cuando me necesites estoy en la cabaña 4 –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo.

-Eres asqueroso, Seifer, no me toques –gritó apartando su manaza de un golpe –lárgate de aquí.

El chico la agarró de los brazos y la hizo levantarse.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así –mandó –ni se te ocurra.

-Sueltala ahora mismo –dijo una voz detrás de ellos –déjala en paz y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella.

Seifer había soltado a la pelirroja que fue corriendo a los brazos de sus amigas.

-¿Qué harás si no lo hago? ¿Rajarte las venas? –se burló el chico.

Sora soltó una risilla y la llave espada apareció en su mano. El otro dio unos pasos atrás.

-Sabes que no lo harás –rió.

-¿Que no? –susurró el moreno –a Kairi no la toca nadie, ¿me oyes? Nadie.

Dicho eso se lanzó contra Seifer, que se defendió con un palo que tenía a mano. Consiguió zafarse del moreno y alejarse de él.

-Estás pirado, tío –gritó mientras salía corriendo.

-Estaré loco, pero con mi gente no se juega y menos con ella, gilipollas –susurró Sora para sí mismo.

Se giró hacia la casa para subir por el porche. Kairi le miraba con terror. Pasó de largo y se fue con sus amigos. La llave espada había desaparecido y con la mano que había ocupado esta, chocó los cinco con sus amigos y soltaron chistes y bromas sobre Seifer.

Las chicas seguían en un estado de shock entre el terror y el agradecimiento. En pocos minutos decidieron irse a dormir, tras comprobar que ella estaba bien.

-Chicos, nos vamos a dormir ya, no hagáis mucho ruido –pidió Olette.

-Descuida, Oli, yo también quiero dormir –dijo Sora –lo siento chicos, estoy agotado –explicó con una sonrisa.

Así pues, cada uno se fue a su habitación. El moreno se quedó tumbado en el sofá contemplando la lluvia y poco rato después se quedó dormido.

Debían haber pasado varias horas porque el cielo estaba completamente negro cuando se despertó. Seguía lloviendo, cómo no, y hacía muchísimo frío. Se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto el pijama así que subió a la habitación y sin hacer ruido cogió la ropa. Volvió a bajar con cuidado de no hacer crujir la madera. Se quitó el pantalón y la camiseta y mientras se vestía la parte de abajo del pijama se sintió observado. Se giró y se encontró con una Kairi quieta como una estátua que le miraba fijamente.

-Kai, joder, ¡qué susto me has pegado! –susurró para no despertar a nadie.

-Eh... yo... lo siento, iba a por un vaso de agua a la cocina y eh... –tartamudeó.

-Ya... bueno, pues ve a por él –dijo el moreno colocándose bien el pantalón.

Al ver que ella no se movía demasiado y seguía mirándole, chasqueó la lengua y pasó por su lado frotándose el pelo. Kairi tragó saliva. En pocos segundos Sora ya estaba frente a ella con un vaso de agua. Ella agarró el vaso rozando otra vez la mano del chico. A ambos se les puso la piel de gallina.

-Tienes buen aspecto –dijo ella.

Él sonrió y la agarró del brazo apartándola de la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Qué haces tonto? –gritó en susurros.

-Parecía que querías hablar y no quería molestar a las otras chicas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Hacía mucho que no me sonreías... sigues teniendo una sonrisa preciosa –observó Sora.

-Gracias, supongo –dijo Kairi ruborizada.

Él rió y se apoyó en el sofá. Ella se acercó más a él.

-Has estado haciendo deporte últimamente, ¿no? –musitó mientras observaba el abdomen perfectamente esculpido de su ex-novio.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte, se tapó la boca con una mano.

-Siempre ha hecho deporte, Kai –aseveró él marcando musculitos.

La chica agarró su muñeca vendada y él dejó de sonreír de repente y escondió el brazo.

-Déjalo, en serio –pidió.

-Fue... ¿fue mi culpa? –dijo medio llorosa.

-Eh... mmm... –no supo contestar. Había sido su culpa, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle eso?

-Qué pregunta más estúpida, claro que fue mi culpa –sollozó.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y rompió a llorar. Él no supo qué hacer. Temía que si la abrazaba le diese un golpe o que le rechazase. Aún así, optó por rodearla con sus musculosos brazos y apoyarla en su pecho. Ella agradeció su consuelo y se acomodó en sus pectorales trabajados.

-Lo siento Sora. Yo no quería que te hicieses daño, nunca lo quise... como mucho hacerte daño yo, pero ni aún así... la estoy cagando, yo lo siento mucho, de verdad no... –escupió todo a la vez y deprisa.

-Shh, Kai, no pasa nada. Sé que estabas enfadada y tenías tus motivos, los tienes, vaya –susurró para que no se le quebrase la voz –fui un gilipollas. No supe valorarte cuando te tuve. Pero ya ha pasado todo.

-Sí... ya ha pasado... –susurró ella derramando unas lágrimas más.

Sora puso un dedo en el mentón de ella para que le mirase. No podía soportar ver unos ojos tan hermosos, sus ojos en concreto, llenos de lágrimas. Eso le partió el corazón. Le secó las lágrimas con los dedos y la abrazó otra vez. Esta vez con más fuerza porque, simplemente lo necesitaba.

-Ven, pequeña –susurró tomándola de la mano y sentándose con ella en el sofá.

Tendió las mantas por encima de los dos y ella le miró agradecida. Le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y ella soltó una risita histérica.

-¿Por qué llorabas antes? –preguntó con cierto aire de tristeza.

-No he llorado –mintió. No quería explicarle que le echaba de menos ni que Riku la había besado.

-Nena, sé cuando mientes y sé cuándo lloras. Dime la verdad. Por favor –suplicó.

-Sora... no sé. Simplemente estoy confusa –explicó. No estaba mintiendo, simplemente ocultaba información.

-Vamos, sé que al menos podemos ser amigos –dijo con tono suplicante –no quiero que nos peleemos más y quiero que puedas volver a confiar en mí.

Él tenía razón. Ella quería su amistad, quería confiar en él y estaba demostrando que había cambiado.

-Es... me siento muy rara desde lo del otro día, no sé –decidió abrirse.

-Ya... fue raro, la verdad, pero bueno, eso acabó. Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? –preguntó el chico, en el fondo seguía guardando la esperanza de que ella quisiera volver a él.

-Sí... no... no lo sé Sora. Siempre te he querido, desde que te conocí, has sido siempre mi amigo y de repente te convertiste en otra persona y encima... me traicionaste –dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas.

-Pero tú...

No era el momento, no cuando ella lloraba, daba igual, era capaz de cargar con las culpas.

-Amor, cálmate... sabes que he cambiado y que puedes confiar en mí –susurró mientras le besaba y acariciaba el pelo.

Ella lloraba mucho, como si hubiese algo más, sospechó él. Se recostó sobre el sofá, haciendo que ella quedase recostada encima de él. Siguió acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Qué más te pasa? –preguntó.

-Nada... –mintió otra vez. Él alzó una ceja –Vale, sí que pasa –dijo levantando la vista y clavándola en la de él –Riku me besó el otro día, pero no sé por qué, porque claramente está enamorado de Xion y, y... yo no sé que pasó yo...

No sabía qué decir. Estaba muerta de vergüenza y Sora no ayudaba. Se había quedado paralizado, con sus azules clavados en los de ella. Estaba intimidada. Tenía miedo de que ocurriese algo parecido a lo de Seifer.

-¿Te obligó? –preguntó fríamente.

-No... Le seguí, pero no quise, no...

-Es muy tarde Kairi, deberíamos ir a dormir –dijo él apartándola con fuerza.

-Sora, Sora, no. No me hagas esto –suplicó arrodillándose frente a él –no digas nada por favor, no sé en qué pensó, pero de verdad, que no fue nada –intentó explicar colocando sus finas manos en la nuca del chico.

-Kairi, por favor, es muy tarde, quiero dormir –dijo Sora cogiendo las manos de ella y apartándolas de su cuello.

Ella observó las manos del chico sosteniendo las suyas y le miró a los ojos.

-Me has llamado Kairi... dos veces –musitó sintiendo que se le partía el corazón.

-Antes me has pedido que no te llamase Kai –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Supongo que me lo merezco... por idiota –susurró mientras se ponía de pie.

Sora aún cogía sus manos. Se quedaron así un buen rato.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? –pidió la pelirroja.

El chico se levantó y soltó una de sus manos para cogerla con la otra. Le acarició el pelo.

-Buenas noches, Kairi –susurró dándole un beso en la frente.

Le soltó las manos. Ella vaciló.

-Sora... gracias por lo de Seifer –murmuró mientras repasaba con sus manos el pecho de Sora.

-De nada. Buenas noches, pelirroja. Descansa –dijo, y añadió una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Sora –susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que al chaval se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Seguidamente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se dirigió hacia su habitación contoneándose como una modelo.

Entonces supo que aún tenía esperanzas, pero que primero iba a matar a Riku.

* * *

**He vuelto antes de tiempo porque no podía soportar tenerme que esperar a terminar estos exámenes! **

**Lo lamentaré mañana (son las 3:56 de la mañana aquí en España) pero no podía dejarlo a medias ^o^**

**Es un capítulo bastante muy largo, no sé si lo siento o estoy orgullosa jajaja**

**En respuesta a los reviews, **

**The Grey Thunder: Sí es triste, lo sé jajaja no estaba mu feliz cuando empecé a escribirla, que digamos, pero en principio ahora tomará un ritmo un poco más divertido, aunque es inevitable que haya momentos tristes u.u **

**En cuanto lo de la madre de Sora, es cierto que una buena somanta de palos le hubiese quitado mucha tontería, pero ella es demasiado buena!**

**Sasume - uchiha: Personalmente no soy de Rikai (lo siento ^^), pero si que considero que son grandes amigos y que su amistad no debería romperse. Aún así, cuando descubrí a Xion me enamoré de Rion, fue un flechazo *_* jajaja **

**Sin más, son el uno para el otro ^^**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder subir el siguiente el fin de semana que viene o así :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Beeeethhhhhhh**

**PD: Reviews Reviews Reviews, me dan la vida ^^**


	10. Cómo perderlo todo en menos de un día

Hola otra vez! Pido perdón por tardar tantísimo, pero las mudanzas y la universidad no molan TT. Tengo que decir que tenía el capi empezado hace un tiempo, pero hoy por fin lo he terminado... jeje ^^. Ayer fue mi cumple, por cierto (ahí lo dejo jajaja). Perdonadme otra vez por el retraso (el que tengo yo también, perdonádmelo jaja). No sé qué más os quería decir, a parte de que me encanta que me escribais reviews, mensaajes, etc. ... y bueno, os dejo leer en paz! :)))

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece (de los reconocibles), son todos de Tetsuya Nomura y a Kingdom Hearts :))))**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían llegado a Monzón Radiante. Habían visitado la ciudad y las chicas se habían comprado toda la ropa que vendían en la ciudad. Ese mismo día hicieron un pequeño desfile improvisado en la cabañita delante de sus amigos. Las chicas lo estaban pasando en grande. Los chicos también, pero Sora parecía distante. Hayner le había preguntado varias veces por el motivo, él no daba ninguno en concreto, solo que estaba a por uvas. Con Kairi la cosa parecía que iba bien, muy despacio, pero bien. Por otro lado, Xion y Riku flirteaban a todas horas.

Xion se había sentado en la escalera del porche con una taza de té ardiente (que había robado el día anterior en el desayuno). Contemplaba los árboles que apenas se veían en medio de la oscuridad nocturna. Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, pero no podía seguir durmiendo, así que tras enroscarse en una gruesa manta verde terminó sentada allí. Se percató de que no llovía y decidió salir a la intemperie. La hierba estaba húmeda y se mojó los pies.

-Te vas a resfriar si no te pones unos zapatos –dijo una voz femenina.

Se giró y encontró a su mejor amiga pelirroja con unas zapatillas mulliditas en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Soltó una risita y subió a secarse los pies y calzárselas. Ambas estaban enroscadas en mantas y se sentaron en las sillas de madera oscura. Xion ofreció un sorbo de té a su amiga y le preguntó cómo estaba.

-Bien, bueno, es que hace muchos días que quería decirte algo y…

-Eso, cuéntame, que a ti y a Sora os he visto muy bien últimamente –interrumpió la chica girándose por completo para mirar a su amiga, hecha un ovillo en la silla y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eh, bueno, normal no sé. Estamos de buen rollo. Pero no es eso lo que te iba a decir –intentó cambiar de tema.

-Si, claro, buen rollo. Os vi el primer día acurrucaditos en el sofá –dijo insinuando algo.

Kairi se sonrojó.

-¡No! ¡No pasó nada! –casi gritó –simplemente estuvimos hablando y decidimos que podíamos ser amigos y ya está –explicó nerviosa. Menos mal que estaba oscuro y no podía ver lo roja que estaba.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas, pero, aquí hay tema… ¡pero vamos! –declaró divertida.

-¿Tú crees que él querrá? –preguntó sin pensar y arrepintiéndose al segundo.

Xion abrió la boca desmesuradamente por lo que acababa de oír. No se creía que de repente su amiga pareciese una desesperada.

-Eh… digo, eso no es lo que te quería contar –tartamudeó Kairi.

-¿Entonces? Dispara ya –dijo impaciente e intrigada.

Cogió aire y lo echó muy despacio. Intentaba distinguir los ojos de su amiga. Quería coger fuerzas para explicarle lo que había pasado. Aunque quizá si le viera la cara se vería incapaz de decirle nada. Decidió dar un pequeño rodeo con preguntitas.

-Riku y tú estáis muy tontorrones últimamente, ¿no? –susurró.

Su amiga se rió y afirmó. Le explicó que jamás se había sentido tan bien con él. Que necesitaba estar a su lado y que nunca hubiera dicho que Riku era tan amable y agradable.

-Ya… bueno, es que verás… Necesito decirte algo –explicó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Espero que no cambie tu opinión sobre nada porque no fue nada, pero necesito decírtelo –susurró –verás, hace unos días, antes de que empezaseis a estar tan bien, ni siquiera habías dicho nada de él…

-¿Quieres ir al grano ya, joder? –escupió con algo de ira.

Kairi quiso dar marcha atrás, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, fui al islote porque estaba deprimida y quería estar sola. Los chicos estaban allí también, en el otro lado y me encontré con Riku. Bueno, como buen amigo me intentó consolar. Me dijo que me echaba de menos, por el tema de Sora, y que él había decidido olvidarme y de repente, no sé cómo sucedió pero me besó y yo continué hasta que me di cuenta que era Riku y salí corriendo –terminó y sintió auténtico pánico.

-Yo… ¿por qué me cuentas esto? –susurró la chica sin trazo de sentimiento en la voz.

-No podía seguirte mirando sin que lo supieras, me siento fatal y… lo siento muchísimo Ion, perdóname. No fue nada, te lo juro –dijo entre lágrimas.

-No puedes soportar que yo pueda ser feliz. Eres lo peor. Pensaba que eras mi amiga –Xion se levantó golpeando la silla y gritando –Eres una puta y una guarra, no vuelvas a hablarme.

-Xion, por favor, no fue nada –sollozó Kairi de rodillas.

Ella la miró con odio, intentando verle la cara. Y entró en la cabaña llorando y dando portazos. Empezaron a encenderse luces y se maldijo a sí misma por haber hecho tanto ruido. Sora se despertó y se acercó a Xion antes de que entrara en su habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el chico.

-Nada, Sora. Déjalo –intentó sonreír entre lágrimas –en serio, no es nada.

-¡Xion! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Riku desde el piso de arriba, que se había asomado para ver qué pasaba.

Ella le miró poniendo los ojos en blanco y le hizo un corte de mangas. Riku se quedó anonadado, pero no más que el resto de chicos. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y desapareció. Los chicos se miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué he hecho? – susurró Riku.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos, lo mejor es que se calme un poco ahora –dijo Roxas.

Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones y la casa volvió a quedarse sumida en la oscuridad. Sora se dirigía hacia su sofá cuando vio algo que se movía en la ventana. No era algo, era alguien. Abrió y se dirigió hacia la chica, que estaba enroscada en una manta y sollozando en el suelo. Se agachó para mirarle a la cara. Retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Lo del beso? –preguntó intuyendo qué había pasado.

Ella asintió.

-Soy una guarra y la peor amiga –dijo moqueando.

Sora la abrazó para calmarla.

-Dame manta, que hace frío –pidió el chico.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y cubrió con la manta ambos cuerpos. Los brazos de Sora la sostenían firmemente y le daban calor. Acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, que le daba palmaditas y la mecía como a un bebé. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se calmó.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó con voz paternal intentando mirarle la cara a su amiga.

Ella asintió, se pasó una mano por la cara y le miró.

-Sora, eres un buen amigo –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, aún desconsolada por su amiga, pero aún más deprimida por no poder querer al chico que la abrazaba.

Él ocultó una sonrisa en la oscuridad y abrazó con fuerza a la chica. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Llevas unos días que estás un poco raro –susurró la chica.

-Bueno, he estado pensando en muchas cosas –contestó sin ganas de hablar de eso.

-¿Es por mí? –preguntó con culpa en la voz.

Sora chasqueó la lengua, suspiró y dejó que el silencio reinara. Kairi suspiró e intentó que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Era obvio que era su culpa.

-¿Me perdonas? –suplicó.

-Kairi… -suspiró. Hubo un silencio –Es muy tarde, vamos a dormir –sentenció queriéndose levantar.

Ella le abrazó impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

-No me dejes sola. Tú no –susurró en su oído.

Se quedó sin habla. Su cara se tornó roja. Cuando pudo respirar colocó sus enormes manos en el rostro de la chica.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, Kai –juró.

Sus ojos se habían clavado en los de ella. Lo decía de verdad. A pesar de la poca luz que había, podía ver la seriedad de su mirada y que su promesa no era mentira. Sin pensar lo que hacía, ella rozó con suavidad los labios de él. Fue el segundo más eterno y hermoso que habían vivido. Ella susurró un "gracias" en sus labios y le volvió a besar. Sora se dejó llevar por el momento y enredó sus manos en la melena de su amiga. Cuando se separaron colocó las manos en la estrecha cintura de ella y sonrió.

-¿Esto cambia algo entre nosotros? –preguntó intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-No hables ahora –dijo ella colocando un dedo en sus labios –no estropees este momento.

Sora rodó los ojos y apretó con fuerza a su amiga, para tenerla tan cerca como pudiera. Le preguntó si quería irse a dormir.

-No quiero dormir con ellas, lo más seguro es que mañana me odien todas… -musitó con tristeza.

Él lo entendió. A pesar de que lo que había pasado con Riku no era culpa de ella, Xion se había enfadado, y cuando se enfadaba, no era bueno estar cerca de ella. Hablaría con ella y con su amigo. No podían arruinar ese viaje, y menos por la tontería que hizo el peliplateado. Se quitó de la cabeza a sus dos amigos, no quería que le fastidiaran ese momento a solas con Kairi. Acarició sus brazos y besó su pelo incontables veces. Era reconfortante la paz que les daba estar juntos. Ella rozaba el pecho de él y besaba su cuello. Abrazados como estaban se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna menguante.

A las ocho de la mañana se habían sentado todos en el sofá cuando Xion salió de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

Todos hicieron un gesto de silencio. Olette señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Vio a Sora y Kairi abrazados. Sonrió y se acordó de su disputa con la pelirroja. Bufó y se metió en el baño.

El chorro de agua caliente la relajó un poco. No quería enfadarse con su mejor amiga, pero le fastidió mucho que le hubiera ocultado algo así. Pero era su amiga. En el fondo sabía que solo tenía que enfadarse con Riku. Decidido, hablaría con ella. Pero no ahora.

Cuando se vistió salió sola al comedor. Quería estar sola. Y sobre todo, no quería ver a Riku. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos sus compañeros al desayuno. Kairi no fue. Se comenzó a sentir mal por todo lo que le había dicho.

Después de quedar satisfecha envolvió dos magdalenas en una servilleta para dárselas a su amiga. Ya se empezaba a cansar de sus tonterías. Al salir de la cabaña se le acercó Sora.

-Xion, ¿podemos hablar? –preguntó amablemente.

-Dime –dijo con sequedad.

-No fue culpa de Kairi, no deberías enfadarte con ella –explicó.

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Sora. Yo sé qué tengo que hacer y no quiero que me digas nada –habló entre dientes.

-Pero, Ion, en serio, no hagas estupideces –suplicó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-Ocúpate de matar a Riku y yo hablaré con Kairi –ordenó y aceleró el paso hacia su cabaña.

Sabía que Sora sería más duro con Riku que ella. Solo quería que el del pelo plateado desapareciera de su vida. No quería hablar con él nunca más. Abrió la puerta de su casita y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Estoy harta de tus estupideces, Kairi –dijo lanzando las magdalenas a la cama donde estaba sentada la pelirroja.

Ella se giró y cogió los bollos. Miró a su amiga con tristeza.

-No puedes dejar de comer cada vez que te pase algo. Con razón estás tan delgada. Si no comes nada –riñó a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Kai?

-Yo… no sabía cómo decírtelo. Además, te vi tan bien con Ri… -no continuó su nombre al ver la mirada que le lanzaba –Lo siento Ion. De verdad que nunca quise hacerte daño. Te lo juro, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que nunca lo haría…

Xion miró las magdalenas en la mano de su amiga.

-¿Te las comerás o no? Porque si no, me las como yo –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Su amiga saltó encima de ella, dándole un gran abrazo.

-Perdóname, por favor, he sido una exagerada –pidió la morena mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, niña, entiendo perfectamente que te enfadaras, gracias por perdonarme tú a mí –sostuvo con dulzura mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Xion sujetó el rostro de Kairi y anunció:

-Te perdono, pero jura que mataremos a Riku –pidió. Su amiga se rió y asintió –Así me gusta. Por cierto, creo que tienes algo que explicarme.

Kairi se puso colorada. Ambas se rieron y entre abrazos y carcajadas se pusieron al día de lo que Xion, Olette y Naminé habían llamado "Soiri".

En otro lugar de Monzón Radiante, Riku seguía dando vueltas al corte de mangas que le había hecho la chica que le gustaba esa noche.

-¿Qué haces, Riku? –preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Ah, Sora, hola, estaba pensando en Xion, ¿sabes a qué vino el corte de mangas que me hizo anoche? –dijo confundido.

-No sé, Riku, igual porque besaste a su mejor amiga –soltó sin dar importancia.

Él se quedó parado y con el rostro pálido.

-Pero no te pares, hombre, sigue andando y me lo cuentas –ordenó su amigo mientras agarraba su brazo con fuerza –quiero que me digas por qué cojones besaste a Kairi, gustándote Xion y sabiendo que tu mejor amigo está enamorado de ella desde la conoce, venga, dime.

-Sora, yo… -dijo Riku temblando de miedo.

-¡Que me lo digas! –gritó empotrándolo contra el tronco de un árbol y agarrando el cuello de su camiseta.

-Sora, cálmate, por favor yo…

-¡No! No me ordenes que me calme porque te juro que te voy a matar –anunció el chico con lágrimas en los ojos -¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Estaba confuso, me dijiste que la olvidaste, la echaba de menos, ella estaba llorando y… -intentó explicarse.

-Y la besaste –terminó la frase -¿así consuelas tú a tus amigas? ¿Y Xion qué? ¿No pensaste en ella, no? ¿Llevas años enamorado de ella y eres incapaz de pensar en ella en vez de en mí chica? Estoy alucinando –declaró mientras soltaba a su amigo.

-Sora, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba Xion entonces. Vi a Kairi llorando y hacía años que no podía hablar con ella sin gritarnos, sabes que estuve enamorado de ella y en ese momento estuve confuso. Me arrepentí nada más hacerlo –se explicó –Sora, por Dios, es la verdad –suplicó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

El moreno apartó la mano del chico de un golpe y se giró a mirarle.

-Me traicionaste a mí y traicionaste a Xion. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos creerte? –preguntó el moreno –Riku, has metido la pata hasta el fondo –sentenció el chico poniéndose en camino hacia la cabaña.

-¡Sora, por favor! Tú eres mi amigo, convence a Xion, sabes que es verdad lo que te digo –suplicó de rodillas.

-Riku, no te humilles más. Eres tú el que debe ganarse la confianza de Ion otra vez –dijo siguiendo su camino –Y por cierto –se giró para mirarle –no vuelvas a llamarme amigo.

Poco a poco vio cómo su mejor amigo desaparecía de su vista. Comenzó a llover. En menos de un día había perdido al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo. Deseaba poder dar marcha atrás y no haber besado nunca a Kairi, que tampoco tenía muy claro por qué lo había hecho. Otra opción era morir en ese mismo instante, pero eso sería muy irresponsable. Se sentó sobre las ojas mojadas y pensó la mejor manera de recuperar a Xion y a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Si no es uno, es el otro, lo sé, y lo siento, pero la historia lo pide así!

Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo, aún así, creo que ya faltan poquitos para terminar :))))))) jeje

Por cierto, estoy pensando en comenzar uno de Harry Potter, algún Potterhead por aquí que me apoye?

Un besito enorme a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capi!

pd: reviews porfiporfiporfi, que me dais la vida y la inspiración :)


End file.
